<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep in love by ladycrazy13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635673">Deep in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13'>ladycrazy13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Apathy, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, crack ship, crack ship banana fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El desdén que irradia Yut-Lung solo puede esfumarse cuando está en contacto con Sing y el recuerdo de su madre, fuera de eso el azabache no siente la necesidad de huir cuando su vida corre peligro.<br/>La vida es tan banal ante sus ojos que no le importa autolesionarse en un baño público mientras tararea la canción de un comercial de dulces. </p><p>Todo cambiará cuando un molesto rubio coloque un cañón en la nuca de Sing y lo haga hundirse en las profundidades de un sentimiento que no es capaz de descifrar.</p><p>*</p><p>«Wait, if I'm on fire<br/>How am I so deep in love? ».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx &amp; Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《Deep》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠ Advertencias ⚠</p><p>Slow Burn | Autolesiones  | Ash Lynx x Yut-Lung Lee </p><p>Este two-shot fue escrito para la dinámica de crack ships organizada por <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/PoderKurbi">PoderKurbi</a></p><p>En el perfil de PK podrán encontrar una <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/list/938028570--crack-ship-week-2020-">lista de lectura</a> donde se irán agregando todos los trabajos pertenecientes a la dinámica.</p><p>Importante: Este relato no pretende romantizar ni incentivar las conductas presentadas a continuación. Favor de leer a conciencia. ¡Ser lectores responsables!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sangre no parecía parar y por un momento creyó que moriría, no había cortado tan profundo, estaba seguro, tampoco había tocado algo que no debía, ¿verdad?</p><p>Pero su brazo estaba acalambrado, ligeramente cálido por el líquido carmín que escurría de él, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo temblaba, casi podía jurar que estaba dentro de un congelador industrial y no en un baño. Quizá, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, regresaría a esa Navidad que tanto había disfrutado.</p><p>Aquella vez su madre lo tiró en la nieve, rodaron y crearon ángeles a pesar de que su ropa no era adecuada para combatir el terrible clima. Ambos terminaron como témpanos de hielo pero tras beber una sopa simple se calentaron lo suficiente y continuaron riendo, incluso ignorando el hecho de que uno de los dos se enfermaría.</p><p>Sonrió al visualizar los agrietados labios de su progenitora curvándose hacia arriba.</p><p>Quizá moriría en ese baño pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía aterrado. Al contrario, podía jurar que nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo.</p><p>Imitó el gesto de sus recuerdos y tarareó una estúpida canción de un comercial de gominolas, la melodía se le había clavado en la cabeza y no le había hallado uso hasta ese momento. De no ser por el rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas, su melena despeinada y la sangre que se encharcaba a sus pies, bien que podía pasar como uno de los modelos del comercial. Deslumbrando a la cámara con sus dientes blancos y el dulce brillo en sus ojos, incluso repitió las frases del locutor, alagando el sabor de las gomitas hechas con las tripas de Peppa Pig.</p><p>Porque, curiosamente, algo tan inofensivo como una gominola tenía un trasfondo tan sangriento. A los seis años se enteró que se hacían con huesos y pieles de animales así que dejó de comerlas pero después de tantos años sin poder ingerir algo dulce comenzaba a desear una estúpida gomita... ¿Por qué pensaba en dulces?</p><p>Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y bajó la mirada, intentando recordar por qué su mente había divagado a ese punto, al hacerlo se encontró con un pequeño charco rojizo o al menos ese sería su color de no ser porque estaba encerrado en la penumbra y todo lo que podía apreciar era una mancha negruzca.</p><p>¡Cierto! Que se había cortado el brazo y ahora se desangraba, estaba muy feliz de tener un monólogo sobre gomitas que casi lo olvidaba.</p><p>Se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó junto a la taza del baño, esperando su final sin despegar la vista de una mancha en la pared, estaba seguro que eran los restos de alguna cucaracha que había matado cuando entró.</p><p>Ese detalle no importaba, al fin y al cabo comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en el baño y al poco rato alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta. Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera podía morirse en paz.</p><p>Maldijo por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie, evitando resbalar con su propia sangre, se llevó la mano <em>sana</em> a su bolsillo y desenfundó su pistola, no tenía mucho conocimiento en armas, solo sabía que la suya era un modelo europeo y que las municiones eran fáciles de conseguir. Este último punto era esencial, no le convenía hacerse de un arma con balas de difícil acceso.</p><p>Bajó la manga de la sudadera para cubrir sus heridas antes de jalar el pestillo de la puerta y dispararle al individuo al otro lado, una mancha carmín —digna del arte de Picasso— apareció en el espejo del baño. Yut-Lung frunció el ceño al ver su apariencia, no lucía mejor que el tipo al que acaba de dispararle.</p><p>Pensó por un momento en si era buen idea aprovechar los lavamanos para limpiar sus heridas pero fue cuestión de segundos para que pasos y gritos se escucharan en el pasillo, estos se acercaban cada vez más a su ubicación. De forma perezosa observó la puerta y el cadáver al frente, había olvidado que era prácticamente un suicidio disparar en lugares cerrados. Por algo se había cortado, aunque en un inicio parecía un <em>verdadero</em> suicidio solo estaba intentando llamar la atención sutilmente —o al menos eso era lo que Sing siempre pensaba—.</p><p>La puerta se abrió de golpe y Yut-Lung vio a una mujer de falda entubada y camisa blanca dirigirse hacia él, por un momento hubo una alarma resonando en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que saliera de ahí o estaría acabado. Aún así se tomó su tiempo para regresar al cubículo de donde había salido, tiró nuevamente del pestillo para asegurar la puerta, bajó la tapa del baño y se subió encima, adelantándose a los siguientes sucesos.</p><p>La mancha de sangre fue suficiente para que la mujer y los <em>otros</em> intentaran derribar la puerta, incluso hubo un tipo con un ojo fuera de órbita que metió su cabeza por el pequeño espacio que había entre el suelo y la puerta para lamer la sangre.</p><p>Yut-Lung lo observó con interés, se preguntaba si así se comportaría si fuera como <em>ellos</em>, muchos los llamaban monstruos pero si lo pensaban con cuidado, no eran diferentes a ellos. Después de todo, ellos hacían gomitas con huesos y pieles de animales... estúpidas gominolas, seguramente su existencia había provocado el apocalipsis zombie.</p><p>—Sing, ¿ya pudiste salir? —preguntó sin prestarle emoción a los sonidos bestiales que escapaban de las bocas del grupo de personas frente a él.</p><p>Sing decía que era mejor llamarlos «muertos vivientes» o «zombies» pero no «personas», ya que estos habían perdido su humanidad desde el momento en que se infectaron y le clavaron los dientes a alguien, pero al azabache no le resultaban diferentes a la sociedad que lo vio crecer y que, irónicamente, había sido la culpable del virus que los había creado.</p><p>—Si. Gracias, Yut.</p><p>La voz de Sing resonó por los conductos de ventilación, al poco rato se escucharon sonidos en el techo y uno de los paneles cercanos a la cabeza del azabache cayó al suelo, alertando a los <em>zombies</em>. El moreno asomó la cabeza y abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a tremenda cantidad de monstruos intentando entrar al baño donde el mayor se escondía.</p><p>Yut-Lung estiró la mano y con la ayuda de Sing pudo trepar al techo, sin mencionar mucho del incidente se comenzaron a mover por el estrecho conducto en busca de una habitación vacía donde pasar la noche.</p><p>Sing ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sangrar al azabache, era el método que el mayor usaba para salvarlo cuando se veía rodeado de zombies o en las trampas de los grupos locales, ya que, tal y como lo había dicho Yut, los únicos <em>monstruos</em> no eran los muertos vivientes.</p><p>Humanos habían construido refugios por toda la ciudad y estaban en constante lucha, ya fuera por territorio o por los pocos recursos que se podían obtener. En resumen, no eran amistosos con los desconocidos así que ponían trampas para atraparlos y usarlos de carnada para atraer zombies. Sing había caído más de una vez en una de estas y Yut-Lung solo supo tomar una navaja, cortarse los brazos, para ser una carnada andante y así despistar la atención del menor.</p><p>Siempre funcionaba pero durante el escape destruían las trampas y se habían ganado la enemistad de la mayoría de grupos, por lo que no solo huían de los muertos vivientes, sino que también de estas personas.</p><p>Ellos habían pertenecido a uno durante su infancia pero tras una serie de catastróficos sucesos se separaron y ahora intentaban llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Se rumoreaba que era más fácil lidiar con los zombies en las montañas, si conseguían llegar ahí, Yut le había prometido cazar un ciervo para él. Sing adoraba comer carne pero dadas las circunstancias nunca había probado la de ciervo o alguna otra que no fuera de ratas y palomas, así que la idea era muy tentadora.</p><p>Después de deambular por todo el piso consiguieron una habitación segura, parecía una oficina así que no podrían dormir en una cama, a decir verdad, rara vez se podían dar ese lujo. Las casas eran más vulnerables a saqueos por parte los otros humanos y a ataques por parte de los zombies. Los edificios como ese tenían riesgos pero si se era listo podían servir de refugio, ellos eran muy listos así que nunca habían tenido problemas con dormir en esos lugares.</p><p>Yut-Lung fue el primero en bajar para corroborar que no hubiera ninguna amenaza, le dio un vistazo al pasillo y al no ver nada cerró la puerta. Después jaló el escritorio para colocarlo frente a esta, asegurándose de que la perilla quedara atrabancada y fuera difícil de mover.</p><p>Una vez hecho esto ayudó a Sing a bajar, dada la edad del niño Yut-Lung podía incluso cargarlo y correr con él en brazos, pero el moreno ya se creía un «adulto» por el simple hecho de tener una navaja así que cuando el azabache lo cargó, se soltó de su agarre y cayó torpemente en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Duele? —preguntó con burla al verlo retorciéndose—. No entiendo porqué te molesta que te ayude.</p><p>Sing se sentó y observó a Yut-Lung con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Tengo diez años, ya no soy un bebé.</p><p>El azabache prefirió dejar pasar la conversación, en su lugar le arrebató la mochila al moreno y sacó una venda amarillenta. Era la única que tenían y había adquirido ese color después de varios usos y lavadas. Yut-Lung esperaba conseguir una nueva o al menos una que luciera menos amarilla, sabía que tarde o temprano la ensuciaría con su sangre pero al menos quería cambiarla.</p><p>Sing aprovechó para sacar alcohol y un trozo de algodón, lo humedeció con la solución y ayudó al mayor al limpiarse. Años atrás había hecho todo eso con cuidado pero con el tiempo aprendió que el azabache no le tenía miedo al dolor y se desesperaba con facilidad así que era mejor pasar el algodón de una.</p><p>—¿Qué haremos mañana?</p><p>—Ya no tenemos comida, quizá debamos subir para atrapar palomas. —Yut-Lung observó con desdén cómo la sangre desaparecía de su brazo.</p><p>Sing asintió obedientemente, retiró el algodón y dejó que el mayor se vendara, después sacó una sudadera de la mochila y la acomodó cerca de la ventana.</p><p>—Esta será mi cama —anunció con orgullo. Siempre se peleaban por saber quién dormiría cerca de las ventanas ya que así podían ver las estrellas, al final dormían cerca del otro pero al no tener nada mejor que hacer les resultaba divertido competir.</p><p>Yut-Lung cerró la mochila y se tiró en el suelo, podría juntar dos sillas pero el material con el que estaban hechas era macizo y muy incómodo, prefería la vieja alfombra.</p><p>—Saca el libro de aritmética, aún hay luz, podemos estudiar —habló perezosamente.</p><p>Ambos odiaban estudiar, Sing porque no era bueno en ello mientras que a Yut-Lung le resultaba un fastidio dado que no parecía tener efecto práctico en el apocalipsis, prefería golpear cosas para aumentar su habilidad de combate pero su madre los crío de esa forma. Al sentarse con un viejo libro bajo sus narices podían mantener vivo su recuerdo, además de preservar su último deseo; ella decía que todo eso terminaría y que era mejor que se mantuvieran al día. Así que cuando no buscaban comida o huían de zombies le dedicaban unos minutos al estudio.</p><p>Sing quería replicar, desde la última vez que estudiaron no había conseguido resolver toda una página de problemas y sabía que si el tema salía a relucir, Yut-Lung no lo dejaría en paz hasta que completara esa lección. Aún así sacó el libro y se acurrucó junto al mayor, este leyó las instrucciones y le recordó algunas fórmulas para que las aplicara a los problemas.</p><p>Los minutos parecieron pasar a cuentagotas hasta que Sing consiguió acertar, observó con alegría los trazos de grafito sobre el papel antes de girarse al azabache para presumirle su logro.</p><p>Pero Yut-Lung se había quedado dormido, Sing suavizó su semblante, tiró de la sudadera que pretendía usar como almohada y la colocó sobre su torso.</p><p>Había sido un día duro pero en ningún momento el mayor se quejó, podía replicar sobre otras cuestiones pero Sing nunca lo había visto renegar de su vida. Tenía la sensación de que el mayor fingía ser fuerte aunque la realidad era que a Yut-Lung poco le importaba su existencia.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¡Atrapen a ese desgraciado!</p><p>—¿A dónde fue? Estoy seguro que dobló esquí...¡Ahhhh!</p><p>
  <em>Disparo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disparo.</em>
</p><p>—Mierda, mierda, mierda...</p><p>Abrió los ojos.</p><p>Por un momento pensó que los sonidos de ataque venían de sus sueños o de posibles recuerdos, pero una vez con sus cinco sentidos en alerta tuvo que reconocer que estaba equivocado. Alguien entró al edificio donde se escondían, el propósito era desconocido pero la ola de zombies de la que ayer había escapado ahora perseguía a ese grupo. Los sobrevivientes pateaban puertas en busca de un refugio, otros disparaban y algunos más simplemente gritaban cuando alguna de sus extremidades era pescada por los dientes de los monstruos.</p><p>Sing lo abrazó con temor, nunca se habían visto en un escenario similar, si esas personas entraban a la oficina estarían acabados. Seguramente los usarían como escudo para darse una oportunidad de escapar.</p><p>Yut-Lung correspondió al agarre del menor sin despegar la vista del techo pero cuando una de las personas del grupo comenzó a golpear la puerta tuvo que alejarse y correr hacia allá para asegurarse de que el escritorio no se moviera.</p><p>Al otro lado se escuchaban los rugidos de los zombies, los disparos y los pasos apresurados, Yut-Lung contuvo la respiración y esperó.</p><p>La perilla no dejaba de moverse con locura, la madera tampoco dejaba de retumbar con cada golpe, provocando que ambos hermanos sudaran y contemplaran en silencio la situación.</p><p>El azabache se llevó una mano a la orilla del pantalón, sintiendo el mango de su pistola, dispuesto a disparar en caso de que esa puerta se abriera.</p><p>Tras un par de segundos el grupo desistió de entrar y continuaron huyendo, se podía escuchar como uno de los monstruos despedazaba a una persona, los gritos de agonía y el crujido de los huesos resonó por todo el piso; luego todo fue silencio absoluto.</p><p>Yut-Lung apartó la mano de su arma y entrecerró los ojos, esperando un segundo ataque, pero nada más sucedió.</p><p>—Creo que se han ido... —Solo para asegurarse tomó una de las sillas y la acomodó de forma estratégica sobre el escritorio, de ese modo era imposible mover la perilla.</p><p>—Yut...</p><p>—¿Te dio miedo? Creí que eras todo un adul... —se burló el azabache mientras se daba la vuelta pero la frase quedó inconclusa cuando fue consciente de la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.</p><p>Podía jurar que le dio un pequeño paro cardíaco, Sing estaba de pie a mitad de la habitación, respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y temblaba ligeramente.</p><p>Yut-Lung ensombreció su semblante.</p><p>—Suéltalo —bramó.</p><p>El cañón que apuntaba directamente a la nuca del menor no se movió, la mano que sostenía el arma lucía fatal, los nudillos agrietados y llenos de sangre. No sé podría decir algo mejor de la ropa del individuo, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, playera blanca y una sudadera verde militar de lona, todo el conjunto estaba lleno de sangre y tierra. El escenario se repetía con la enorme mochila que colgaba de su espalda.</p><p>A pesar de eso, la apariencia del intruso era un poco mejor, se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello ligeramente largo y rubio, y ojos fríos que imitaban dos dagas jade.</p><p>Yut-Lung lo observó con molestia y después al hueco en el techo, el hombre había entrado por el conducto de ventilación.</p><p>—Arroja tu arma —ordenó el rubio.</p><p>Su voz fue como un balde de agua fría, cayendo de golpe y generando escalofríos a Sing, los ojos del menor se nublaron y tembló con más violencia.</p><p>El azabache observó la escena completamente furioso, rechinó los dientes y se movió lentamente mientras llevaba sus manos a la orilla de su pantalón y se deshacía de su pistola. La pateó en dirección del atacante, este obligó a Sing a arrodillarse para poder recogerla.</p><p>Una vez con el arma en sus manos, el hombre barrió con la mirada al menor.</p><p>—Luces enfermo, ¿te mordieron?</p><p>Sing no había convivido con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida así que a él no le resultaba extraña la apariencia del azabache, pero si se le comparaba a él o a su captor, las diferencias eran muy notables.</p><p>La piel del mayor era prácticamente blanca como la porcelana, resaltando las venas azules; sus labios eran pálidos tirando a morado, eso sumado a su oscura melena y ojos de un opaco púrpura, daba como resultado una apariencia fantasmal y enfermiza.</p><p>El rubio pensó en las decenas de personas que vio que al ser mordidas perdían el color de su piel y labios, energía y sensibilidad al calor; la persona frente a él lucía exactamente como ellos.</p><p>—No, ahora suéltalo.</p><p>—Demuéstralo.</p><p>Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo por lo bajo, se quitó la enorme sudadera que cubría su cuerpo, revelando el vendaje alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, provocando que el rubio abriera ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>—No es una mordida, mira, son cortadas de navaja. Estás ante un suicida.</p><p>Las vendas amarillentas con manchas carmín cayeron al suelo, permitiéndole al rubio observar con detalle las heridas que recién comenzaban a cerrarse. Si bien podía reconocerlas como cortadas, eso no justificaba la apariencia deplorable del azabache.</p><p>—Quítate la ropa.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Pudieron morderte en otra parte del cuerpo, no soy idiota.</p><p>—Ok. —Yut-Lung sonrió y le enseño el dedo medio—. Mira, no tengo mordidas en los dedos.</p><p>El rubio dejó escapar un ruidito de molestia, apretó con su mano libre el hombro de Sing ocasionando que el niño soltara un quejido de dolor.</p><p>—Sigue jugando y el niño la pasará mal.</p><p>—Púdrete.</p><p>Sing cerró los ojos cuando el mayor se despojó de la camiseta y los pantalones, Yut-Lung se dio vuelta para que el rubio apreciara su espalda y viera que además de las cortadas en los brazos su cuerpo estaba sano; incluso alzó su cabello para despojar de obstáculos a su nuca.</p><p>A regañadientes el hombre le dio luz verde para que se pusiera la ropa, con Yut-Lung vestido alejó el cañón de Sing y lo empujó para que se reuniera con su conocido.</p><p>Sing de inmediato abrazó al azabache.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué? —Yut-Lung acarició el cabello del moreno y le regaló una mirada de asco al otro.</p><p>El rubio guardó su arma y suavizó su semblante.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>Los ojos del hombre se cerraron y cayó al suelo, los hermanos observaron la escena con ligera sorpresa. Yut-Lung se separó de Sing y se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a él.</p><p>—¿Está muerto? —preguntó el moreno.</p><p>—Da igual, veamos si tiene comida y huyamos de aquí.</p><p>Recuperó su pistola y le arrebató la suya al hombre, además de conseguir algunas municiones también lo despojó de su mochila, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de abrirla, Sing lo detuvo.</p><p>—Yut, mira. Está herido, sangra del abdomen. Tenemos que ayudarlo.</p><p>—¿Estás loco? Nos amenazó y no sabemos lo que nos habría hecho de no ser porque se desmayó.</p><p>Sing apretó los labios con fuerza y observó con pena al adulto, a lo mucho era un par de años mayor que Yut.</p><p>—Hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar —replicó.</p><p>—Sing, tomemos la maldita comida y larguémonos.</p><p>—Si mamá estuviera aquí, lo ayudaría.</p><p>—Sing...</p><p>Ambos adoraban a su madre, había sido su único contacto con lo <em>bueno</em> de la vida y aunque Yut-Lung odiara a la humanidad, al escuchar que alguien nombraba a su madre, ese odio se diluía y se obligaba a honrar su memoria.</p><p>Él era una horrible persona pero su madre y Sing no.</p><p>Suspiró con pesar y de mala gana asintió. El moreno sonrió y se levantó de un brinco.</p><p>—¡Yupi!</p><p>—No cantes victoria. Haré lo que pueda pero podría morir.</p><p>—¡No importa!</p><p>—Mientras yo me encargo de él, revisa sus pertenencias y toma todo lo que nos pueda servir.</p><p>Sing asintió y de inmediato jaló la mochila a un lado, descartando la ropa, consiguió latas sin etiquetas, la mayoría eran pequeñas, como de atún, mientras que unas pocas eran grandes y pesadas. También obtuvo sal, dos botellas de agua potable, muchas vendas y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.</p><p>—Yut, ¿qué es esto? —Sing sostuvo con sus manitas dos pequeñas cajas negras.</p><p>—<em>Walkie Talkie</em>, tómalos, nos servirán en el futuro.</p><p>Después de medio limpiar la herida del rubio, el azabache estaba rebuscando en sus propias cosas hilo y aguja para cerrarla. Tampoco se estaba esmerando en su tarea, sería un milagro si el hombre pasaba de esa noche, algo que le daba igual.</p><p>Yut-Lung sentía apatía la mayoría del tiempo, las únicas personas que lo hacían sentir <em>vivo</em> eran su madre y el pequeño Sing, fuera de ellos un zombie podría llegar y devorarlo sin problema. Él no sentiría nada de todas formas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Existían tres tipos de zombies: cazadores, devoradores y errantes.</p><p>Los «cazadores» y «devoradores» eran los más peligrosos debido a su agilidad; los primeros andaban en cuatro y saltaban distancias impresionantes, además de que podían trepar paredes y techos como verdaderos anfibios. Su desventaja residía en su nula visión —se guiaban únicamente de la audición y el olfato— y sensibilidad ante la luz solar, solo se encontraban por las noches o en lugares completamente oscuros.</p><p>Los devoradores parecían errantes comunes y corrientes pero eran capaces de correr a gran velocidad, también contaban con una larga y fuerte lengua que les permitía atrapar a sus presas. Ellos podían ver pero no escuchar ni olfatear así que se guiaban del tacto de su lengua para descartar los objetos de su alimento.</p><p>A estos solo se les encontraba cerca de fuentes de agua o lugares húmedos, odiaban el calor pero no les suponía problema salir a mitad del día.</p><p>En cuanto a los «errantes», estos seres eran los zombies genéricos que se veían en las películas de terror. Si bien por si solos no presentaban gran amenaza dada su nula fuerza, en multitud suponían un problema. Mientras que la mordida de un cazador y devorador era letal, el de los errantes te condenaba a convertirte en un monstruo como ellos así que uno debía tener cuidado, en especial porque los errantes abundaban.</p><p>Dado a que habían conseguido walkie talkies, Yut-Lung y Sing estaban pensando en códigos clave para informar situaciones de peligro. No solían separarse pero uno nunca sabía a lo que podía enfrentar, era mejor prevenir que lamentarse.</p><p>Después de crear el listado de códigos, comenzaron a jugar, Sing se subió al conducto de ventilación para constatar que se podían usar a larga distancia. Hablaron de tonterías, fingiendo estar en medio de una misión imposible, como en las películas que su madre les solía contar sobre ladrones de museos, cuando de repente el hombre rubio despertó.</p><p>Yut-Lung apagó el aparato y se cruzó de brazos de forma arrogante mientras veía al hombre asesinarlo con la mirada.</p><p>—Despertaste, Bella durmiente.</p><p>El hombre apartó su mirar con desdén y se concentró en la atadura que aprisionaba su mano derecha a una de las patas del escritorio, le habían quitado el cinturón para hacerlo.</p><p>Sing regresó de su pequeño viaje de exploración y cayó de cuclillas en el suelo, de inmediato se puso de pie e imitó la pose del azabache, su intención era verse amenazador pero bajo los ojos del rubio lucía adorable dado que usaba una chaqueta al menos tres tallas más grande. Tampoco era alto, apenas le llegaba al pecho a su acompañante.</p><p>—Tuvimos que amarrarte para evitar que nos lastimes.</p><p>El rubio alzo su ceja y observó al dúo con incredulidad, un simple jalón fue suficiente para que el nudo se deshiciera.</p><p>Sing lo señaló con sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Es muy fuerte! Yo lo até muy bien, ¡lo juro!</p><p>Yut-Lung rodó los ojos y murmuró un «Dame paciencia» antes de darle un zape al menor.</p><p>—En cualquier caso no puedes moverte demasiado, tu herida podría abrirse —aseguró con orgullo.</p><p>El rubio ni lo intentó, con tan solo abrir los ojos se sintió débil y con un punzante dolor invadiendo todo su torso, hasta que no se recuperara era mejor mantenerse inmóvil.</p><p>—¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? —preguntó toscamente.</p><p>Yut-Lung ya se imaginaba que diría eso, había planeado decirle que solo se habían alejado de su grupo para darle a entender que habían personas buscándolos. Se quedarían con él solo unos días mientras se recuperaba y a cambio tendría que acompañarlos parte del camino hacia la carretera que salía de la ciudad.</p><p>Conservó su aspecto pretencioso y estaba a nada de abrir la boca cuando Sing brincó emocionado.</p><p>—¡Obviamente ahora eres parte del grupo! Yut te cuidará y cuando puedas caminar vendrás con nosotros a las montañas, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¡Sing! —exclamó enfadado y a la par le soltó otro golpe en la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Ay! —Sing se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hizo una bolita en el piso, alzó la mirada y observó con un puchero al mayor—. No podemos dejarlo solo, con él seríamos tres.</p><p>El rubio entrecerró los ojos, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, el menor lucía al menos de nueve u ocho años, mientras que el chico de aspecto enfermizo parecía entrar recién en la edad adulta. No parecía tener más de dieciocho años.</p><p>—¿Solo son ustedes dos?</p><p>Yut-Lung dejó de lanzarle manotazos a Sing y se centró en el rubio, nadie le brindaba confianza a decir verdad, pero con el hombre la situación era un poco más caótica. Sin haber intercambiado muchas frases, lo sentía molesto y había desarrollado cierto repudio a su persona desde que amenazó al moreno y lo obligó a desnudarse.</p><p>No tenía ningún problema con dejarlo morir o dispararle ahí mismo, pero dado que era el capricho del momento de Sing, tenía que tragarse su odio.</p><p>Hizo una mueca de desagrado y asintió.</p><p>—¿Y tu? ¿Venías con el grupo que asediaron los zombies por la mañana?</p><p>—Somos buenos amigos. —El rubio dijo con sorna.</p><p>—Así que a ti te perseguían... —susurró Sing con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yut-Lung levantó al menor del suelo para encararlo—. ¿Esas personas lo perseguían?</p><p>Sing asintió repetidas veces.</p><p>—Antes de que despertaras los escuché.</p><p>—Mierda.</p><p>—¿Yut?</p><p>—¿Acaso eres tan bruto para entenderlo? Si lo perseguían es porque o es una amenaza viviente o es un anzuelo de problemas.</p><p>Si lo perseguían por ser un criminal, no debían esperar seguir vivos si se mantenían a su lado, mientras que si él era una buena persona que hizo molestar a un grupo problemático, eso solo conllevaba que ese grupo también los perseguiría por estar de su lado. Ambas opciones eran fatales, en lo único que cambiaban era en las intenciones del desconocido.</p><p>Los hermanos miraron al mismo tiempo la reacción del rubio, este se limitó a contemplar su pequeña discusión con calma. Ni siquiera se le veía tenso.</p><p>—Tenemos tu arma y estás herido, si intentas hacer algo, yo...</p><p>—Créanme o no pero les aseguro que los problemáticos son ellos. Tampoco pensaba agredirlos, solo intento llegar al centro de la ciudad. —El rubio se apresuró a interrumpir—. Agradezco que hayan tratado mi herida pero tampoco veo necesario que permanezcamos juntos, tanto por mi bien como el suyo. </p><p>—P-pero... —Sing observó al rubio con impotencia para después tirar ligeramente de la sudadera del azabache—. Dile algo.</p><p>Yut-Lung bufó gustoso.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo, serías una<em> verdadera</em> carga para nosotros si te lleváramos. Sing, toma la mochila, nos vamos.</p><p>El rubio sonrió con ironía.</p><p>—¿Yo? <em>¿La carga?</em> Viajas con un niño y luces como un maldito zombie, deberías de reconsiderar tu situación.</p><p>Sing hizo gestos con las manos para evitar que el rubio continuara hablando pero fue demasiado tarde, la burla en el rostro del azabache se esfumó y todo lo que quedó fue...monotonía.</p><p>—¿Luzco como uno de ellos?</p><p>—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sing se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo.</p><p>El rubio alargó su sonrisa de forma triunfante.</p><p>—Como un cadáver, diría yo. Quizá ese aspecto fue lo que te hizo sobrevivir durante tantos años.</p><p>—¡No, no, no, no! Yut, no le hagas caso. Él solo lo hace para enfadarte...</p><p>El azabache no le prestó atención al moreno, en su lugar dibujó una sonrisa nula de felicidad.</p><p>—Muérete.</p><p>
  <em>¡Zaz!</em>
</p><p>En medio de la habitación apareció un cazador, había abierto un agujero más grande que el del conducto de ventilación, dejando un enorme círculo de al menos dos metros de diámetro.</p><p>Su aspecto era espeluznante, lucía como una persona pero sin piel, dejando expuestos algunos músculos, estos no eran blandos y servían como coraza. Si uno quisiera matar a uno de estos monstruos tendría que darle el típico tiro en la cabeza para volarle los sesos.</p><p>Debido a su repentina intrusión, Sing saltó hacia atrás, dejando que la criatura lo separa de los otros dos mayores. Su única <em>ventaja</em> era que estaba cerca de una ventana y de las mochilas con suministros.</p><p>La criatura chilló y alzó la cabeza para después aspirar el aroma en el aire. Habían dos personas con olor a sangre en la habitación pero ambas tenían el aroma del alcohol sirviéndoles como un ligero escudo, así que la persona que detectó fue a Sing.</p><p>El rubio abrió los ojos con horror mientras que el niño se limitó a sentarse junto a las mochilas y abrazar sus piernas. El mayor apartó la mirada de la escena y buscó al azabache, quería hacerle señas para que le pasara su pistola y así poder hacerle frente a la criatura, para su sorpresa, el azabache apenas y le dio una mirada al cazador antes de trepar por el agujero y desaparecer.</p><p>¡¿Había abandonado al niño?!</p><p>Sing mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no era la primera vez que tenía un cazador a centímetros de su piel pero no por eso dejaba de darle miedo.</p><p>La criatura olfateó una vez más, al encontrar un olor fragante abrió la boca y chilló con la intención de atacar pero el rubio consiguió ponerse de pie y arrojarle una silla para llamar su atención.</p><p>Sing abrió los ojos ante el sonido y se sorprendió al ver al desconocido sirviendo de carnada. Él siempre supo que no era una mala persona, esperaba que Yut opinara lo mismo cuando se lo contara.</p><p>El cazador siguió el rastro del ruido pero al no encontrar nada de su interés volvió a olfatear el aire, el rubio aprovechó esa pequeñita distracción para llegar con Sing, hizo gestos para que le devolviera su arma. El pequeño no dudó y de inmediato rebuscó en la mochila el objeto, sin embargo, antes de sacarlo la criatura volvió a chillar y salió por el agujero.</p><p>—Mierda, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan los errantes.</p><p>Esas criaturas acudían ante sonidos demasiado fuertes y estaba seguro que la fractura en el techo era suficiente para atraerlos.</p><p>Sing negó completamente asustado.</p><p>—Yut lo llamó, debemos salvarlo.</p><p>El mayor sintió que aquella afirmación era inconcebible, el azabache había huido, era imposible que él fuera la razón por la que el cazador desistió de ellos.</p><p>—Yut suele cortarse para salvarme, su sangre atrae a los zombies en masa. Y si ahora ese monstruo se fue, es porque Yut se ha cortado. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! —Sing notó el escepticismo en el semblante del rubio por lo que se apresuró a añadir algo más.</p><p>—Eso es imposible, tu amigo huyó...</p><p>Si bien los sentidos de esas cosas estaban amplificados, tenían que estar a una distancia considerable para percibir el olor de la sangre, además, un cazador jamás dejaría a su presa por otra que estaba más lejos de su alcance; las cosas que decía ese niño no tenían sentido.</p><p>Sing meneó el cuerpo del mayor con ojos llorosos.</p><p>—Yut no es mi amigo, es mi hermano.</p><p>El rubio se frotó el rostro con una mano mientras negaba, no podía ayudarlo, estaba herido, el tan solo moverse esa corta distancia le estaba cobrando factura, además, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con esa charla. El chico ya debería haber muerto, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Griffin, por favor —suplicó Sing.</p><p>El rubio apartó la mano de su rostro y observó desconcertado al pequeño.</p><p>—¿Cómo...cómo me llamaste?</p><p>Los ojos de Sing resplandecieron bajo la luz de la luna y las lagrimitas que amenazaban con salir.</p><p>—Griffin, es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —respondió señalando con la mirada el collar con placas que colgaba del cuello del mayor.</p><p>Este se llevó las manos por inercia al frío metal y observó a Sing con inmenso dolor.</p><p>—Me llamo Ash, Griffin es mi hermano.</p><p>—¿Y dónde está él?</p><p>Ash sintió que un hueco se formaba en su pecho, incluso el aire le faltó brevemente. Curiosamente Griffin había muerto al ser devorado por un cazador cuando Ash tenía una edad similar a la de Sing.</p><p>Si se negaba a ayudarlo, ¿no estaría repitiendo el ciclo?</p><p>El niño terminaría solo, desconfiando de cualquiera y seguramente planeando vengar la muerte de su hermano, tal y como él lo hizo.</p><p>—Mierda... —murmuró para sí.</p><p>Ignorando el dolor abdominal y la nueva sangre que empapaba las vendas en las que estaba envuelto, se puso de pie y observó a Sing con firmeza. Aquel niño a pesar de haber crecido en un mundo apocalíptico, rodeado de sangre y muerte, seguía manteniendo su dulzura e inocencia. Eso solo demostraba que el azabache, a pesar de ser petulante, era un buen hermano mayor.</p><p>—Traeré a tu hermano de regreso.</p><p>Lo siguiente sucedió en segundos, Ash no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de trepar por el agujero en el techo, llegando así al piso superior. A simple vista lucía tranquilo, sin un solo ruido en el aire, pero si uno prestaba atención, de vez en cuando se podía escuchar el eco del sonido característico de un cazador.</p><p>Además, había un rastro de sangre en el suelo, cuando intentó seguirlo para encontrar al menor se percató que el rastro daba círculos por los pasillos, seguramente esa era la estrategia del azabache para no ser descubierto tan pronto.</p><p>Con eso en mente, Ash ignoró el rastro y dependió más de su instinto, desplazándose rápidamente por todo el lugar.</p><p>Apenas se disponía a revisar el cuarto pasillo cuando vislumbró una pálida figura acurrucada al final de este, podía ver el constante movimiento de su mano derecha y los hilos de sangre que escurrían del brazo izquierdo. La escena en si era muy desconcertante pero lo que le dio escalofríos fue el hecho de que Yut-Lung parecía estar fuera de si mientras se cortaba, su mirada se perdía en el charco de sangre que se formaba a sus pies y murmuraban cosas que le daban el aspecto de estar orando aunque no estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran precisamente plegarias.</p><p>Por acto reflejo retrocedió, su cerebro reaccionó a la figura del menor como amenaza, pero Ash se obligó a no dar más pasos hacía atrás y se mantuvo firme en su lugar, intentando procesar la escena.</p><p>En eso aquella desagradable criatura apareció por el techo, ignorando completamente al rubio y desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia el azabache.</p><p>Las manos de Ash temblaron, su cerebro seguía en alerta roja, pidiéndole que corriera y se alejara de ahí pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Por más miedo que sintiera le había asegurado a Sing que regresaría con Yut-Lung, su palabra valía más que su propio instinto de supervivencia.</p><p>Contuvo la respiración y sintió el peso del arma en sus manos, la alzó y apuntó hacia la cabeza de la criatura, teniendo en mente que debía acertar o si no todo estaría acabado.</p><p>Disparó.</p><p>El cazador cayó al suelo y parte de sus entrañas y sangre putrefacta mancharon el rostro del azabache, este aún así se mantuvo enfocado en su labor. Ash de inmediato corrió y se arrodilló frente a él, le arrebató la navaja para evitar que continuara lesionándose o intentara atacarlo. Solo así fue capaz de escuchar aquello que tanto murmuraba.</p><p>—<em>No mereces vivir, abandonaste a Sing, no mereces vivir, abandonaste a Sing, no mereces vivir, abandonaste a Sing...</em></p><p>—Detente. —Ash colocó sus manos en las mejillas del menor para obligarlo a mirarlo, pero solo terminó por sorprenderse aún más. La piel del azabache estaba helada, incluso más fría que la de un cadáver, casi comparable con un cubito de hielo. De no ser porque continuaba murmurando habría creído que estaba muerto—. ¡Escúchame! ¡Sing está bien!</p><p>El brillo en los ojos de Yut-Lung regresó, observó confundido al rubio hasta que frunció el ceño y lo apartó de un empujón.</p><p>—¡No me toques!</p><p>Ash lo observó de mala gana pero no replicó, en su lugar se levantó y prestó atención al ambiente, en pisos superiores se escuchaban gritos y rugidos de errantes, el disparo fue la última invitación que necesitaban para ir por ellos.</p><p>—No tardarán en llegar, regresemos con tu hermano.</p><p>Yut-Lung se limitó a bajar la manga de su sudadera y a caminar de regreso, ignorando la presencia del rubio. Su actitud irritó en demasía a Ash pero dada su posición, este decidió salir de ahí con los hermanos antes de separarse. No creía soportar estar en presencia del menor durante una hora más.</p><p>Cuando ambos bajaron por el agujero, Sing se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a abrazar a Ash, dejando a Yut-Lung boquiabierto.</p><p>—¡Lo hiciste, Ash! ¡Trajiste a Yut de regreso!</p><p>—También me alegra verte, Sing. —El azabache hizo una mueca de fastidio.</p><p>—Tomen sus cosas, tendremos que salir del edificio o al menos movernos a otra habitación más segura.</p><p>Sing de inmediato se colgó su mochila en la espalda, Ash hizo lo mismo con la suya, frunció el ceño al sentirla más liviana pero no dijo nada, algo le decía que su comida ya estaba en otras manos. Yut-Lung retiró la silla y el escritorio del frente de la puerta y salió al pasillo, a primera vista lucía tranquilo pero los gruñidos de los errantes ya sonaban más cerca y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que aparecieran en ambos extremos del pasillo, bloqueándoles cualquier ruta de escape.</p><p>De inmediato cerró la puerta y solo alcanzó a colocar el escritorio antes de que los zombies comenzaran a golpearse contra la madera, abriéndole uno que otro hueco.</p><p>—¡Yut! —A pesar de que había llamado al azabache, Ash estaba más cerca de Sing así que lo abrazó por inercia, intentando aferrarse a algo.</p><p>—Salgamos por la ventana.</p><p>Ash alejó ligeramente al menor y retiró el cristal, al asomarse notó que estaban en un quinto piso, la caída sería mortal o al menos los dejaría lisiados, por suerte, las escaleras de emergencia estaban cerca.</p><p>Yut-Lung no lo dudó ni dos veces antes de saltar fuera de la habitación, se aferró al marco de la ventana y estiró el brazo para pescar a Sing.</p><p>—No puedo, está muy alto... —sollozó el niño.</p><p>Los errantes en la puerta ya tenían extremidades dentro de la oficina y los que estaban en el piso superior no tardarían en encontrar el agujero y caer dentro. Ash ya tenía los pelos de punta, sin dudarlo se quitó la mochila y se la pasó a Yut-Lung.</p><p>—Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Sing, cierra la maldita boca y haz lo que te dice —renegó el azabache.</p><p>El niño hizo un puchero y se aferró a la espalda del mayor, Ash solo esperó a que Yut-Lung comenzara a desplazarse para salir. Apenas había dado un paso para seguir al azabache cuando un par de errantes cayeron del techo, al inicio estaban desorientados pero de inmediato detectaron la presencia de Ash y arremetieron contra la ventana.</p><p>Sing gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando uno de estos asomó la cabeza e intentó alcanzar la mano del rubio, los dientes del errante se engancharon a la carne de sus nudillos y le arrancaron un pedazo de piel. Ash pensó en soltarse y acabar con todo pero Sing seguía en su espalda. Seguir adelante lo condenaría a que el virus se expandiera por su cuerpo y se convirtiera en uno de esos monstruos pero si desistía Sing moriría con él.</p><p>Mordió sus labios con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de su mano y abdomen, su falta de fuerza y su agotamiento mental; para después seguir deslizándose por la pared y alcanzar las escaleras de emergencia.</p><p>Una vez ahí Yut-Lung ayudó a Sing a bajar y los tres corrieron escaleras a bajo, huyendo del edificio y perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad.</p><p>—¡Por aquí! —Ash guió al par hacia una calle donde él ya se había refugiado con anterioridad—. No es un lugar techado pero servirá para pasar esta noche.</p><p>Los hermanos asintieron, bajaron las mochilas y se acurrucaron en el suelo junto al otro.</p><p>—Gracias, Ash —respondió Sing mientras su cabello era atacado por las caricias de Yut-Lung—. Eres una buena persona. ¿Verdad, Yut?</p><p>—Mnm.</p><p>—Yut... —le reprochó el moreno.</p><p>—No fue nada, Sing. —Ash comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el virus tardaba veinticuatro horas en dejar a una persona como un errante pero el rubio no pretendía llegar a tanto. Era mejor si se alejaba de los hermanos y terminaba con su vida. Sonrió—. Buscaré algo que nos sirva para crear una fogata. No tardo.</p><p>—¡Ok!</p><p>Ash rodeó un viejo camión de helados para quedar fuera del rango de visión de los menores y observó la herida en su mano con horror, podía ver los huesos de sus nudillos entre la sangre y la carne molida, dentro de un par de horas más la herida se pudriría; por el momento sabía que seguramente había perdido algo de color en la piel, este era el menor de los síntomas.</p><p>Estiró y cerró la extremidad, deleitándose con el intenso dolor, a comparación con otros ataques que había presenciado, había tenido suerte.</p><p>Pasó saliva y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la navaja que le había arrebatado al azabache y la colocó sobre su yugular, solo necesitaba un movimiento rápido para terminar con todo...</p><p>—Espera.</p><p>La voz de Yut-Lung resonó detrás de él, bajó la navaja y se giró para encarar al menor. Este lo miraba con cierto interés, una faceta que le sorprendió a Ash dado que Yut-Lung solo se había mostrado altanero y en presunto shock.</p><p>—Me mordieron —advirtió.</p><p>El azabache ignoró sus palabras y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, evitando su mano, le dio un rápido vistazo de arriba hacia abajo.</p><p>—Pudiste ocultarlo y seguir con nosotros, pero incluso planeabas suicidarte.</p><p>Ash consideraba que las personas que ocultaban sus heridas y seguían en un grupo eran de lo peor, desde pequeño había visto a muchos de ellos permanecer en los refugios hasta convertirse en errantes y expandir el virus dentro de lo que se consideraba una zona segura. Se prometió que si algún día lo mordían, no iba a esperar hasta la última etapa del virus para terminar con su vida. Después de todo, solía ser muy solitario desde la pérdida de Griffin, no tenía motivación para hacer algo tan ruin.</p><p>—¿Estás aquí para burlarte? —espetó—. Eres tan exasperante.</p><p>Yut-Lung no reaccionó mal ante el reproche del mayor, incluso se mantuvo sereno.</p><p>—Lo que pasó fue mi culpa después de todo, así que vengo a enmendar mi error.</p><p>Ash entrecerró los ojos, intentando descifrar las intenciones del azabache. Para ese punto no tenía una buena impresión de él, primero abandonaba a Sing y después se autolesionaba, sumándole su personalidad, daba como resultado el tipo de persona con la que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto.</p><p>—Explícate.</p><p>—Yo llamé al cazador.</p><p>El rubio abrió ligeramente los ojos, su corazón comenzó a golpetear con fiereza y un constante «corre» inundó su cabeza, sin embargo, un pequeña parte racional no creía en la confesión del menor. Era imposible, completamente imposible.</p><p>Yut-Lung finalmente echó a reír ocasionando que Ash se enfadara aún más.</p><p>—¡Deja de hablar a la ligera!</p><p>—Es más que obvio que eso fue una coincidencia. —El azabache se cruzó de brazos y observó con burla al mayor, pero al poco rato se puso serio—. Aunque debo agradecerte por cuidar de Sing.</p><p>El rubio desvió la mirada y comenzó a monitorear la zona, lo prefería a tener que lidiar con la tenebrosa apariencia del menor, sencillamente le daba repelús. Lo aborrecía.</p><p>—Sing dijo que te cortas para salvarlo, según él tu sangre atrae a los zombies en masa. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Eres un maldito suicida que huye cada vez que ve a su hermano en peligro, el resto es simple coincidencia.</p><p>—En eso tienes razón, no soy capaz de ver cómo devoran a Sing y me alejo, luego mi cerebro cae en cuenta de que soy de lo peor y me lesiono.</p><p>Ash concentró su atención en un grupo de flores blancas que crecían a la orilla de la banqueta, estaba seguro que era el primer objeto que veía tan pulcro desde hace años, descartando las nubes de un día soleado, claro. Incluso el alba piel del azabache ya estaba sucia con los restos de sangre del cazador, esperaba que el menor se limpiara pronto, si apenas podía lidiar con su aspecto, las manchas de sangre empeoraban todo.</p><p>—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —masculló.</p><p>—Lo de la sangre es real.</p><p>—Ajá. Yo puedo invocar caballos intergalácticos, ¿quieres ver?</p><p>Yut-Lung guardó silencio, al inicio el rubio pensó que se había ido pero podía sentir su presencia por lo que su silencio se volvió agobiador. Apartó la vista de las flores y se giró para encararlo, cuando lo hizo el azabache saltó hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el agrietado pavimento.</p><p>—¡¿Qué haces?!</p><p>El azabache colocó sus brazos a los laterales de la cabeza del rubio, dejando caer una cortina de mechones oscuros sobre su rostro y dejando una casi inexistente distancia entre sus narices.</p><p>Ash, por primera vez desde que conoció al menor, sintió que este era atractivo, con la luna alzada en el punto más alto del cielo podía hacer una comparativa con la piel de este. Bajo la luz del astro lucía brillante y sana, eso lo hizo pensar en Yut-Lung como un ser nocturno.</p><p>—Cuidaste de Sing así que lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que mueras, después de esto estaremos a mano.</p><p>Yut-Lung se apartó, se sentó sobre las piernas de Ash y sujetó la mano lastimada, tanteó la zona con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a la muñeca y un poco más allá del antebrazo.</p><p>—Créeme o no —dijo imitando las palabras del rubio—, pero yo puedo salvarte.</p><p>Dicho lo anterior abrió la boca y clavó sus dientes en el brazo del rubio hasta que estos penetraron la piel y la sangre comenzó a escurrir.</p><p>El contacto apenas y duró, Yut-Lung apartó la boca y se relamió los labios para limpiar la sangre con la que se había manchado. Observó la temblorosa figura del rubio y sonrió de lado.</p><p>—No soy Dios así que aún tienes que tratar tu herida en el abdomen y procurar que la mordida no se infecte. —Se levantó y le dio la espalda—. Cuando salgas del shock, regresa, cambiaré tu vendaje.</p><p>El azabache rodeó el camión de helados y se perdió con la oscuridad, Ash hasta ese instante pudo controlar su agitada respiración. Odiaba que en presencia del menor se sintiera como una presa a disposición de un carnívoro, no lo entendía.</p><p>Quizá era su forma de ser, sus ademanes o su simple existencia pero Yut-Lung le recordaba a una víbora.</p><p>Siempre detestó a los vipéridos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tenía ocho años cuando Sing nació, su dulce llanto llenó de terror y agobio a todos los inquilinos del búnker. Solo su madre y la Sra. Lee lucían genuinamente contentas por la llegada del pequeño.</p><p>Yut-Lung recordaba haber sido curioso y sentarse junto a ellas para apreciar al pequeño bultito que lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. A ojos del azabache se trataba de un feo ratón, con su cara arrugada, emitiendo sonidos desagradables para cualquier ser vivo.</p><p>Frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras las féminas se encargaban de limpiar al bebé y de envolverlo en mantas, solo así el pequeño bicho se tranquilizó y pudo acurrucarse en silencio.</p><p>El búnker tenía la extensión de una cancha de baloncesto, estaba dividido en diversos pasillos y habitaciones con funciones diferentes, todo ese espacio pertenecía únicamente a los Lee. Contando a la poca servidumbre que decidieron llevar consigo habían alrededor de catorce personas ahí abajo, quince si se contaba al recién nacido; de los cuales Yut-Lung y Sing eran los únicos niños, las personas más jóvenes después de ellos eran curiosamente sus madres y el más anciano era el patriarca Lee con sus setenta y tantos años.</p><p>El Sr. Lee en cuanto escuchó los alaridos del pequeño se hizo de sus dos hijos mayores y fue en busca de las mujeres, dispuesto a arrebatarles al niño, alegando que mantenerlo con ellos les traería más problemas que beneficios.</p><p>Después de todo la comida en el búnker comenzaba a escasear y muy pronto tendrían que salir a buscar víveres, con un niño sollozante era difícil mantener un perfil bajo, además de que sumaba una boca más a la que alimentar.</p><p>Yut-Lung recordaba haber bajado sus manos y observar a su padre mientras recitaba todo lo anterior, a él sinceramente le daba igual. Sing apenas y había respirado, no creía inconveniente en que se le negara la vida, pero tampoco le importaba si el pequeño continuara existiendo.</p><p>En aquel entonces la apatía ya se estaba manifestando y el único motivo de sus sonrisas era su madre, de ahí en fuera no le importaría si los monstruos entraban a su guarida y desmembraban a todos.</p><p>De un momento a otro inició un forcejeo entre la madre de Sing y los medios hermanos de Yut-Lung, mientras uno la sostenía por la espalda, el otro intentaba arrebatarle al niño. Pero la mamá del azabache también estaba dando pelea, rasguñaba a sus hijastros como una completa leona, intentando defender al niño que ni siquiera compartía lazos de sangre con ella.</p><p>—¡Debí sacártelo a patadas cuando nos enteramos que estabas en cinta! —exclamó el Sr. Lee sin dejar de observar la pelea entre las féminas y los varones.</p><p>Después de unos arañazos y maldiciones más, el bebé consiguió estar en manos de los desgraciados hombres, los tres sonrieron triunfantes. Ante la reacción de los mayores, el azabache simplemente bajó la mirada, pensando que era de esperarse la derrota.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que el Sr. Lee diera la orden de sacar al pequeño, la joven madre de este sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja para afeitar.</p><p>Los hombres se pusieron en guardia, creyendo que los atacaría, mientras que la Sra. Lee abrió los ojos con horror, siendo la única que leyó las intenciones de la jovencita.</p><p>—¡Suelta eso! —rogó entre lágrimas atrayendo la atención del azabache.</p><p>El infante entrecerró los ojos y no desprendió la mirada de las acciones de la chica, incluso se maravilló cuando proclamó que daba su vida a cambio de la de su pequeño, después, de un rápido movimiento una línea carmín apareció en su cuello. El cuerpo cedió ante el peso, cayendo de rodillas para después desmoronarse como una muñeca vieja en el frío concreto.</p><p>Todos los presentes ahogaron sus gritos de sorpresa mientras que una cálida sensación inundó el corazón del infante.</p><p>La vida de Sing parecía ser valiosa, tanto que su progenitora murió por él, poco después se enteró que esa clase de <em>valor</em> se llamaba «amor».</p><p>El amor era difícil de explicar, incluso para los adultos, pero Yut-Lung lo asoció a calidez. A sus ojos cualquier cosa que derritiera la apatía era digna de ser protegida y amada.</p><p>Su madre le explicó que Sing ya no tenía mamá o familia así que ellos lo acogerían y esperaba que él fuera un excelente hermano mayor, también repitió que debían de darle el mismo <em>amor</em> que la difunta madre del pequeño rebosó por su niño, incluso si este apenas y duró unos minutos.</p><p>—¿Lo mordieron?</p><p>Sing observó a Ash con preocupación, el rubio dormía pero su cuerpo ardía, su piel lucía sudorosa y de vez en cuando tiritaba como si tuviera frío. El moreno no sabía si ponerle algo sobre el cuerpo para darle calidez o buscar algo de agua para intentar enfriarlo.</p><p>Yut-Lung salió de sus recuerdos abruptamente, sintiéndose desorientado por un momento ante la pregunta del pequeño, después de observar su alrededor y de constatar que el sol estaba saliendo, sacó con desdén su pistola y se la ofreció a Sing.</p><p>—No lo sé, ¿quieres dispararle?</p><p>El niño observó al azabache con reproche y después al arma con duda, finalmente cerró los ojos y negó.</p><p>—Debe ser por su herida, ¿verdad?</p><p>El azabache alzó los hombros.</p><p>—O puede estar a punto de convertirse en un zombie.</p><p>—Yut, no le vamos a disparar, nos salvó.</p><p>—Aguafiestas.</p><p>En cualquier caso Yut-Lung no tenía intención de asesinar al rubio, tampoco era como si quisiera protegerlo, solo disfrutaba verlo. Al final de cuentas el rubio era la primer persona con la que convivía que estuviera cerca de su rango de edad y aunque su actitud le resultara molesta, su físico lo compensaba, al menos un poco.</p><p>Ignorando la presencia de Sing, estiró su mano y comenzó a picotear las mejillas de Ash, presionándolas fuerte y sin delicadeza alguna.</p><p>—Despierta, Aurora.</p><p>—¡Yut! Déjalo dormir —suplicó Sing.</p><p>—Me siento asqueroso, no solo por el sudor y mi sangre, me cayeron los sesos de un cazador. Quiero asearme.</p><p>Eso tenía sentido para Sing, después de los incidentes en los que se vieron envueltos no sería muy inteligente de su parte si se separaban pero tampoco creía que Ash estuviera listo para levantarse.</p><p>Además, en la ciudad no habían muchos lugares en donde tomar una ducha, si tenían suerte apartarían cubetas de agua cuando lloviera o encontrarían lugares donde el agua se estancaba. Muy pocos edificios conservaban cisternas llenas así que tampoco les convenía buscar algún departamento.</p><p>Lo máximo que podían hacer en esos casos era humedecer un trapo y retirar las manchas que les resultaran desagradables.</p><p>En cualquier caso a Yut-Lung le daba igual si estaba limpio o no, pero eso era algo que no podía manifestar ante el moreno, de hacerlo al pequeño también le darían igual varias cosas y eso no sería correcto. Si por él fuera ni siquiera se vendaría las heridas que se provocaba pero tenía que hacerlo para mostrarle a Sing algo de aprecio por su propia vida, en caso contrario su hermano actuaría como un suicida idiota y si algo odiaba el azabache era la combinación de la idiotez con las ganas de morir.</p><p>Quizá por eso redujo su hostilidad hacia el rubio, no era <em>tan</em> idiota como pensaba.</p><p>—Espera a que despierte —susurró Sing aún preocupado por el estado del rubio. Nunca había visto a alguien morir más allá de los zombies que los atacaban, ni siquiera cuando su madre falleció, así que estar frente a un posible moribundo le resultaba asfixiante.</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>A Yut-Lung le daba igual esperar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《In love》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era difícil hablar de la apatía sin caer en lo redundante, en sí se trataba de un estado donde uno se podía comparar con un cascarón vacío, sin ideales y aspiraciones.</p><p>Sin embargo, la apatía también era propensa a la imitación. Con seres vivos como completas rocas era difícil asegurar una vida larga y no una muerte prematura.</p><p>Por ello era común ver a los compañeros de la apatía repitiendo mecánicamente las actitudes y reacciones de los seres a su alrededor.</p><p>Yut-Lung era una clara muestra de ello, las cosas que le importaban eran pocas y las que le desinteresaban eran muchas, así que para balancear las cosas fingía.</p><p>Muchas veces le mintió a Sing asegurándole que en unos años más alguien encontraría la cura cuando, en realidad, sabía que eso no sucedería. La cura estaba en su cuerpo, como un elixir que se oculta en las ruinas más remotas de un reino, y él no tenía intenciones de compartir su «tesoro» con la humanidad.</p><p>Esa <em>bendición</em> fue algo que nunca pidió, a decir verdad, se le podía considerar una maldición ya que cuando el apocalipsis inició y se comenzaron a realizar pruebas en su diminuto cuerpo, fue cuando la apatía arribó. Trayendo consigo la pérdida de color en la piel, la apariencia enfermiza y la nula sensibilidad a estímulos externos.</p><p>Estaba seguro que en un momento su madre creyó que estaba muerto, podía escuchar en el fondo de la bruma sus sollozos y los gritos de remordimiento que le lanzaba a su padre.</p><p>Y aunque había despertado, él no estaba seguro de si <em>realmente</em> seguía con vida.</p><p>Los días después de ese incidente se volvieron monocromáticos y no hablando en el sentido figurado, la mayoría de las veces Yut-Lung veía el mundo a su alrededor en una escala de colores opacos y sin vida, casi como si sus ojos fueran un lente de cámara con un filtro feo.</p><p>Solo cuando veía a su madre o a Sing los colores se saturaban, volviéndose más cálidos y vivos.</p><p>Así que cuando la cabellera rubia de Ash se volvió parte de esa hermosa gama de color no sabía qué pensar más que todo era extraño.</p><p>—No está mal —murmuró apoyando sus brazos en la orilla de la especie de estanque en donde pretendía bañarse.</p><p>Se trataba de un sótano inundado de un edificio en ruinas pero tenía agua y eso valía para ellos, además la profundidad era suficiente para nadar o al menos fingir que se hacía.</p><p>Ash observó con el ceño fruncido al menor, en una primer instancia sin comprender el sentido de la frase.</p><p>Su relación con Yut-Lung no había mejorado desde que lo mordió, a decir verdad el rubio se mantenía con la guardia alta en su presencia.</p><p>Le resultaba caótica la existencia del azabache por dos simples razones: realmente su mordida sirvió para que no se convirtiera en errante y gracias a los días en que se mantuvo bajo el cuidado de este descubrió que no era tan aterrador como pensaba.</p><p>Las emociones contradictorias le aterraban y de ahí su distanciamiento.</p><p>Cuando se conocieron le resultó horroroso el pálido color de la piel del menor, incluso le daba repelús mirar las finas líneas azuladas que resaltaban en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, pero después se preguntó si sería capaz de darle un poco de color a tanta blancura. Tampoco era como si su piel de porcelana fuera precisamente la de un cadáver, bajo la luz del sol y de la luna lucía brillante y tersa, como si se tratara de una escultura griega.</p><p>Además, la complexión del menor no estaba nada mal, quizá su delgadez se le podía adjudicar a la falta de alimento pero el rubio pudo constatar que no era un saco de huesos andante. Yut-Lung tenía largas piernas, estrecha cintura y un cuello que imitaba al de un elegante cisne.</p><p>Su cabello azabache solo le daba más intensidad a su mirada y aunque sus labios lucieran ligeramente morados, no estaban agrietados, es más, le dieron la impresión de ser aterciopelados.</p><p>Definitivamente no había conocido a nadie con una apariencia tan singular como la suya pero tampoco estaba mal...</p><p>Un momento.</p><p>¿Acaso no fue eso lo que dijo el azabache?</p><p>En una primera instancia pensó que Yut-Lung lo estaba mirando a él pero en realidad tenía su atención en Ash Jr.</p><p>Inmediatamente el rubio se cubrió su zona íntima mientras retrocedía como si se hubiera quemado con el suelo, en consecuencia Yut-Lung soltó una fuerte carcajada y se apartó de la orilla. Probablemente con la intención de monitorear a Sing —quien estaba chapoteando alegremente en una zona donde el techo se había caído y se formaba una especie de rampa, de este modo no se ahogaría— pero en realidad se escondió detrás de los escombros del edificio, ocultándose completamente de la vista de sus compañeros.</p><p>El azabache se llevó las manos al pecho, extrañado por la taquicardia que recién lo agobiaba. Incluso cuando tenía que huir de hordas de zombies, nunca, jamás, había reaccionado de esa forma. La última vez que se sintió agitado fue minutos antes de entrar al búnker, mientras su madre lo tiraba con desespero y los gritos de auxilio resonaban a sus espaldas.</p><p>Pero ahora que retrocedía en sus memorias no estaba del todo seguro que la taquicardia hubiera sido por eso, también había sangre en su brazo...</p><p>Por inercia se llevó la mano al lugar de sus recuerdos y aunque no hubiera cicatriz alguna, algo se sentía fuera de lugar.</p><p>Era consciente de que el rubio lo veía como un bicho raro por el hecho de que su mordida había servido para curarlo, probablemente planeaba separarlo de Sing y entregarlo a algún laboratorio que aún siguiera en pie. A pesar de eso tenía un extraño impulso de seguir a su lado, probablemente solo para ver qué tan lejos llegaba.</p><p>En cualquier caso la taquicardia no tardó en esfumarse, tras regresar a su monótona serenidad salió de su pequeño escondite y observó fijamente al rubio mientras este pretendía enseñarle a nadar a Sing.</p><p>Contemplar a Ash era como presenciar el inicio de una tormenta eléctrica, sabía que era un peligro pero no por eso dejaba de ser majestuoso.</p><p>Cuando Sing pudo mantenerse a flote más allá de la rampa, Ash decidió dejarlo experimentar por su cuenta y le dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose casi al instante con la fija mirada del menor.</p><p>Tensó su cuerpo al recordar su extrañeza pero la reacción apenas y duró ya que se percató que había una ligera, casi invisible, pizca de color en sus mejillas. Era tan sutil que no podía llamarse sonrojo pero estaba ahí, presente, recordándole que a pesar de todo Yut-Lung era un ser vivo al igual que él.</p><p>Uno extraño, malhumorado y la mayoría del tiempo irritante pero desde que los tres estuvieron juntos, el chico en ningún momento dijo o hizo algo que fuera completamente inaceptable.</p><p>Ignorando esa constante alarma de «corre» comenzó a desplazarse por el agua hasta llegar a él.</p><p>Yut-Lung lo vio con extrañeza, casi como si el que tuviera una apariencia fantasmal fuera el rubio pero aún así no retrocedió cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia.</p><p>No sé conocían lo suficiente, ambos eran demasiado realistas como para creer en el amor a primera vista, pero por una milésima de segundo aceptaron que había <em>algo</em> entre ellos.</p><p>Quizá era curiosidad, como la que tiene un explorador que se encuentra ante una bestia mitológica; también podría ser atracción, como aquella que unía a los polos opuestos; igualmente podría tratarse de una mezcla de ambas.</p><p>Después de todo eran jóvenes en medio de un mundo apocalíptico, las oportunidades que habían tenido para <em>vivir</em> habían sido pocas, desde que el sistema colapsó todo se había convertido en un constante<em> corre o muere</em>.</p><p>Y aunque podían estar ante la razón de su decadencia, el sentimiento no disminuía, incluso tomaba más fuerza, como las olas del mar a punto de engullir a un barco en altamar.</p><p>No hablaron, tampoco se movieron, podían jurar que ni respiraron pero ese efímero momento había sido suficiente para dar consentimiento a lo que sucedería más tarde.</p><p>—Chicos...</p><p>La voz de Sing fue el detonante para que esa magnífica conexión colapsara, un momento el mundo solo constaba de sus presencias y al siguiente el pequeño les avisaba que un devorador estaba cerca, tanteando el agua y los cimientos con su enorme y asquerosa lengua.</p><p>Ash se apresuró a cargar a Sing fuera del agua mientras que Yut-Lung reunía sus cosas y salían sigilosamente de ahí, después de todo los devoradores no eran la mayor de su amenazas.</p><p>Después de secarse y vestirse la tensión continuó entre los mayores por un largo rato. Sing era el único que hablaba, mencionaba que tenía hambre y dado a que se habían comido las raciones de Ash durante su recuperación quizá debían buscar algún lugar con palomas.</p><p>Por supuesto que ninguno de los mayores le prestaba atención, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, aún rememorando una y otra vez los momentos en compañía del otro, no eran demasiados y tampoco se les podía considerar a todos amenos.</p><p>Quizá por eso se sentía tan incomodo querer estar más cerca del otro, no parecía ser un derecho que se hubieran ganado.</p><p>—¡Yue! Mira, ahí hay tres y más allá veo otras dos. ¿Lo intentamos?</p><p>—¿Intentar qué? —cuestionó el rubio con genuino interés.</p><p>No era nuevo tener que cazar palomas para la cena, en varios de los refugios en los que estuvo lo hacían, pero generalmente se ayudaban con redes así que le interesaba mucho ver la forma en que los hermanos cazaban su comida.</p><p>Yut-Lung estiró la mano hacia Sing, mostrándose menos abrumado que antes.</p><p>—Roca.</p><p>El moreno se apresuró a abrir su mochila y dejar una roca del tamaño de su puño sobre la palma del mayor.</p><p>—¡Roca!</p><p>—No creo que esa sea la forma correcta... —musitó el rubio pero antes de tan siquiera terminar la frase el azabache ya había hecho un movimiento digno de un <em>pitcher </em>profesional.</p><p>Entonces la cabeza de una de las palomas hizo <em>puaj</em> tiñendo de carmín la pared detrás de ella y cayendo como plomo casi al instante. Las otras palomas volaron aterradas mientras que Sing brincó con alegría.</p><p>—¡Tenemos una! ¡Dos más! ¡Dos más! —repitió a la par que se apresuraba a tomar a su presa del ala.</p><p>Ash tuvo que cerrar la boca y regalarle una mirada de aprobación al azabache, tenía buen tino y una espléndida fuerza.</p><p>Yut-Lung correspondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, incluso levantó el mentón de forma arrogante.</p><p>—¿Quieres intentarlo?</p><p>Ash dudó por un segundo pero al instante siguiente alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, mostrando un gesto igual de pretencioso que el del menor.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>—¡Sing, trae otra roca!</p><p>La tensión desapareció casi por arte de magia, incluso rieron cuando los golpes del rubio no fueron tan certeros y solo provocaba que las aves huyeran, la actitud tan alegre e infantil del moreno también contribuyó mucho. Cuando las palomas escapaban en lugar de rendirse perseguía a los animales, provocando que los mayores lo siguieran y continuaran lanzando rocas.</p><p>Si bien tuvieron suerte con el primer golpe, cazar una segunda paloma fue difícil y no lo consiguieron hasta un par de horas más tarde.</p><p>Cazar una tercera era demasiado pretencioso y sus estómagos ya rugían de hambre así que dejaron de lado la actividad y optaron por preparar el lugar donde comerían y dormirían.</p><p>Gracias al rubio habían aprendido que dormir a la intemperie no era tan malo, al menos no en las temporadas donde la lluvia y la nieve no estaban al orden del día, esto no solo les permitía ver las estrellas antes de dormir sino que también les daba refugios un poco más seguros. Los errantes preferían los interiores así que no tuvieron que escapar de ellos por varios días.</p><p>Ash hizo una pequeña fogata, Sing y Yut-Lung limpiaron la carne, y cuando todo estuvo listo los tres comieron y rieron por algunas anécdotas que se les ocurría incluir en la marcha. Sing habló de las veces en que su madre enseñó al azabache a cazar y el cómo este al inicio se había negado porque encontraba asquerosa la sangre. Ash les dijo todo lo que había hecho en sus refugios, de las trampas para palomas, de la carne seca de rata y de las expediciones a supermercados por víveres.</p><p>La única persona que no contribuyó más que con risas o preguntas fue el azabache y eso era fácil de explicar, creía que estaba en un sueño; Ash había descongelado a la apatía al grado de hacerlo reír como una cabra, no podía entenderlo.</p><p>Tras una larga jornada Sing sucumbió al sueño, colocó su cabeza en el regazo del azabache y fue cerrando de a poco los ojos mientras observaba el fuego arder frente a su cara. Desde la muerte de su madre era la primera vez que dormía tan cómodo y sintiéndose seguro.</p><p>—<em>¿Ya sabes que es lo nuevo de Trululu?</em> —Yut-Lung comenzó a tararear por lo bajo mientras observaba el cabello de Sing y lo acariciaba con dulzura.</p><p>Sin pensarlo le lanzó una rápida mirada al rubio y dejó una nota en el aire al verse siendo el centro de atención de este. Apretó los labios y se obligó a fruncir el entrecejo cuando en realidad quería salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo vergüenza?</p><p>—¿Qué? —masculló con pesadez.</p><p>—¿Aún recuerdas esa canción? —Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron con algo que iba entre la alegría y la nostalgia.</p><p>Yut-Lung asintió a la par que relajaba un poco su semblante.</p><p>—Esa jodida canción no ha dejado de rondar en mi cabeza en las últimas semanas. La odio tanto, ¿sabías que las gomitas estaban hechas con huesos y piel de Peppa Pig?</p><p>—¿Peppa Pig? —repitió Ash antes de soltar una sonora carcajada—. Recuerdo que cuando toda esta mierda inició se estaba transmitiendo un capítulo de esa cosa. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante tétrico que mientras los humanos comenzaban a devorarse entre ellos sonara <em>la canción de los vaqueros</em> de fondo.</p><p>Pese a que ya no se miraban como si esperaran que el otro sacara un cuchillo y atacara al otro, esa era la primera vez que tenían una conversación real, al menos una donde solo ellos estuvieran involucrados e intercambiando más de diez palabras.</p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que la banda sonora de nuestro apocalipsis fue la canción de un cerdo rosado y no «It's The End Of The World»? Déjame pegarme un tiro. —El azabache fingió hacer un arma con sus dedos y dispararse.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a reír, solo hasta que Sing se removió en las piernas de Yut-Lung decidieron bajar el tono de sus voces, Ash hasta se animó a sentarse al lado del menor para no tener que molestar al niño.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas cuando todo<em> inició</em>? —preguntó el azabache abruptamente. También se preguntó si era correcto ese término, después de todo el mundo parecía haber terminado aquel día.</p><p>Ash tomó una de las ramitas con las que se suponía debía alimentar el fuego y comenzó a juguetear con las brazas.</p><p>—En el centro comercial, había ganado el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias de mi escuela y mis padres prometieron comprarme la consola de videojuegos que tanto había querido. Estábamos en la fila cuando una anciana le quitó un trozo de cuello al guardia de la entrada. ¿Y tu?</p><p>—No estoy seguro, solo recuerdo que corría y el aire olía a sangre, tampoco olvidaré los gritos que se extendían a nuestra espalda. —Apartó la mirada del rubio y se concentró en los cabellos de Sing, aunque el moreno dijera que era un adulto, aún olía a bebé—. ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?</p><p>Ash detuvo el movimiento de su mano y observó de reojo al menor.</p><p>—Explícate.</p><p>—Antes de que te mordieran mencionaste que irías al centro de la ciudad, se rumorea que hay una base militar de refugiados, tienen científicos que podrían...usarme.</p><p>El rubio dejó la rama de lado y se giró por completo hacía Yut-Lung, siendo sincero nunca le pasó por la cabeza el entregar al azabache con los militares. También sabía que las zonas seguras estaban en las montañas, si se arriesgaba a tanto era porque quería verificar que cierta persona no estuviera ahí.</p><p>Cierto, desde que se encontró con los hermanos no había pensando en <em>él</em>.</p><p>—¿Y si te dijera que no tengo buenas intenciones? ¿Qué harías?</p><p>Cuando Yut-Lung tenía cinco años su madre contrató un trampolín para su fiesta de cumpleaños, uno de los niños fue demasiado estúpido y se había subido al juego con unas tijeras en mano. Ninguno de los adultos se percató, todos estaban ensimismados en los chismes o comentando el partido del domingo pasado.</p><p>Los niños al notar esto se bajaron, aterrorizados de que algo pudiera pasarles, algunas niñas incluso le gritaron groserías al niño mientras que el resto optó por seguir la fiesta en otro sitio.</p><p>Yut-Lung, sin embargo, quería subirse al juego. Era su maldita fiesta después de todo, quería disfrutar de todos los juegos o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando terminó con un corte en la pierna.</p><p>En realidad había decidido subir al juego por tentación, el añadido de las tijeras le daban un toque de adrenalina a un juego tan inofensivo.</p><p>Los primeros saltos fueron sin más, el fastidioso niño no dejaba de menear las tijeras entre sus manos en cada rebote, el filo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, recordándoles que un simple descuido bastaría para terminar con una herida.</p><p>Su vida se sentía como estar saltando en aquel trampolín, con unas filosas tijeras en mano que en cualquier momento podrían lastimarlo, ante la sutil advertencia de Ash, se sintió como al niño al que le arrebataron el arma y lo obligaron a bajarse del juego. No, mejor dicho, el trampolín dejaba de existir para abrirle paso a una aterradora masa de agua, tan profunda que ni siquiera se podía ver el fondo.</p><p>Había más probabilidades de que muriera ahogado que con el corte de una tijera, en otras palabras, la cercanía de Ash era una amenaza de muerte, no solo por su posible peligrosidad sino también por todo lo que provocaba en su interior.</p><p>Yut-Lung se sentía como si fuera a morir.</p><p>Y de ser así, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien con eso?</p><p>Apartó la mirada de las hebras oscuras del pequeño Sing, pasando brevemente sobre el color rojizo del fuego hasta enfocarse en las orbes jades del mayor.</p><p>—Nada. Absolutamente nada.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El aire olía a humo pero también a tierra mojada, a hierba y a concreto; los olores de la lluvia en la ciudad, una mezcla de la naturaleza, el olvido y lo artificial.</p><p>Ese día se cumplían dos meses desde que conocieron a Ash, uno desde que el rubio pudo ponerse de pie y consiguieron avanzar entre las abandonadas calles de la ciudad. En la antigua normalidad habrían llegado a su destino en menos de una semana pero ahora, con la ciudad hecha ruinas, todo lo que los rodeaba se convertía en una trampa.</p><p>No solo por los zombies sino también por los humanos, evitarlos a ambos de forma simultanea era una lata. Era como jugar al gato y al ratón con miles de felinos, un paso en falso te condenaría a un <em>Game Over</em>.</p><p>Y la lluvia no ayudaba en nada, avanzar se volvió el doble de complicado al igual que buscar comida y refugio.</p><p>Al inicio Ash fingió que lo ignoraba, después de todo, aunque estuvieran en el mismo grupo, Sing y Yut-Lung eran dos seres independientes a él pero con el paso de los días fue imposible seguir haciendo de la vista gorda.</p><p>Yut-Lung comía muy poco, solía bromear que estaba a dieta, que quería convertir a Sing en una pelotita de carne o que simplemente ya se había aburrido de lo mismo y prefería desistir de la cena.</p><p>Ash también notó que todos sus suéteres y sudaderas terminaban sobre Sing, incluso las ropas que usaba como manta provisional.</p><p>Como cualquiera pensó en un sacrificio de hermano mayor, Griffin se había comportado así con él y aunque quizá si fuera así, esa no era toda la verdad.</p><p>El cuadragésimo día lo descubrió, esa noche había tenido pesadillas, la escena de la muerte de su hermano se repetía en su cabeza de forma cíclica, era tan agobiador que optó por permanecer despierto.</p><p>Yut-Lung no estaba junto a Sing y tampoco tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo.</p><p>Escuchó los golpes en la puerta, los rasguños y los casi invisibles quejidos. De todos los escenarios posibles nunca imaginó ver lo que aquella noche lo atormentó por el resto de la semana y tampoco tenía la intención de agobiarse más así que simplemente aceptó la naturaleza del azabache y decidió seguir adelante.</p><p>Tenía razón, podría llevarlo con los militares y orar por que se creara una vacuna —considerando que él se recuperó no debía ser un sueño imposible—, pero la idea seguía sin ser concebida por su cabeza.</p><p>No era piedad ni mucho menos un acto de genuina benevolencia, Ash simplemente no deseaba que el mundo se recuperara.</p><p>Si Yut-Lung era un suicida en potencia entonces él sería el genocida que haría explotar el núcleo del planeta.</p><p>Había visto demasiado como para creer que el virus era necesario, no todas las personas merecían morir pero tampoco era como si existiera un Dios que pudiera protegerlos de los males comunes.</p><p>También era egoísta, en esos años solo había pensado en encontrar a Eiji, su amor de la niñez, sin embargo, últimamente el nipón ya no era el centro de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Caer en cuenta de esto lo hizo sonreír ya que justo observaba cómo Yut-Lung y Sing jugaban con sus manos. Le sorprendía ver el contraste de los hermanos, Sing era tan cándido como se esperaría de un niño de su edad mientras que el azabache podía llegar a ser tan frío como una noche de Invierno, pero este a veces sonreía. Al inicio lo hacía ocasionalmente, solo cuando Sing se cruzaba en su mirada pero en algún momento también comenzó a hacerlo por cosas tan triviales.</p><p>Ash sabía que no debía acercarse, no más de lo permitido, su curiosidad podía ser catastrófica.</p><p>—<em>Marinero que se fue a la mar y mar y mar...</em></p><p>Yut-Lung dejó de dar palmadas y apartó sus manos cuando notó la presencia del rubio. Habían conseguido entrar a un edificio para refugiarse de la tormenta, corrieron con suerte y había algo de gas almacenado en el departamento que eligieron, gracias a eso pudieron turnarse para tomar una ducha con agua caliente, algo muy inusual en su estilo de vida.</p><p>Sing y él fueron primero, dejando al último al rubio, no estaba seguro del tiempo que este llevaba observándolos pero tampoco se sentía incómodo, su presencia ya era algo de lo que se había acostumbrado.</p><p>—¿Yut? —Sing dejó de cantar y también bajó sus manitas al ver que el mayor miraba a sus espaldas. Se giró y al encontrarse con el rubio sonrió con alegría, adoraba tener un amigo—. ¡Ash! ¿Quieres jugar?</p><p>El rubio negó sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—Es tarde, será mejor si nos vamos a dormir.</p><p>Sing de inmediato hizo un puchero y negó repetidas veces.</p><p>—No me quiero ir de aquí, me gusta mucho, también hay agua caliente.</p><p>Yut-Lung tiró de su oreja juguetonamente, el moreno hizo una mueca y le lanzó un manotazo.</p><p>—No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, debemos llegar a las montañas. ¿Recuerdas?</p><p>—Bueno... —El labio inferior de Sing tembló ligeramente, amenazando con un posible llanto. Para evitarlo Yut-Lung revolvió su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente. Tanto cariño solo se lo podía dar a él.</p><p>—No seas un llorón —lo regañó entre mimos—. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo la cama para ti?</p><p>Sing levantó la mirada, sus ojos resplandecieron como si tuviera ante él un caramelo o un juguete nuevo.</p><p>—¿Para mi solito?</p><p>—Si, pero tienes que levantarte temprano.</p><p>El moreno se levantó de un brinco y asintió repetidas veces mientras le daba gracias a Yut-Lung y corría a la habitación que de antemano ya había elegido como «suya». Cuando pasó frente a Ash este le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y las buenas noches, Sing prácticamente lo ignoró por la alegría de poder dormir solo.</p><p>Cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta los mayores se observaron algo incómodos, solo había una habitación más, esta originalmente sería para Ash dado que tenía una cama individual.</p><p>—Dormiré en el sofá, no tienes que actuar como señorita —se burló el azabache.</p><p>Ash de inmediato negó.</p><p>—Duerme en la cama, han sido días duros, así que descansa.</p><p>Yut-Lung alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.</p><p>—Quien carga mi equipaje es Sing, más que para lanzarle rocas a nuestra cena, no hago mucho.</p><p>Tenía un buen punto, un gran punto a decir verdad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ash quería ser un poco ¿gentil? con él. Tampoco quería que su acción se malinterpretara, no consideraba al azabache debilucho —las cabezas de las palomas podían constatarlo— pero seguía teniendo ese ligero instinto que le pedía o huir de él o destruirlo, para sofocarlo intentaba actuar como una persona con ideas de no-asesinato.</p><p>—Solo intento ser amable, ¿ok?</p><p>Yut-Lung soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—¿El espionaje es parte de la amabilidad?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>El menor se recargó contra el sofá, sin quitar el aura burlona de su rostro, habló.</p><p>—Sé qué me miras, en especifico aquella noche...me viste.</p><p>Ash optó por recargarse en el umbral de la puerta, intentando mantener la calma, una cosa era ser descubierto mirando a una persona normal y otra muy diferente a Yut-Lung comiéndose una rata viva.</p><p>Al menos no era un humano, esa era su consuelo, mientras no fuera una persona no debería haber problema.</p><p>—Solo tengo curiosidad —habló sin vacilar—. Debes confesar que eres inusual.</p><p>Yut-Lung dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, cerró los ojos y suspiró.</p><p>—Tu también eres <em>inusual</em>, al menos en mi perspectiva.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Ash arqueó una ceja, mostrándose incrédulo.</p><p>—Todo en ti es cálido, como en Sing pero en una forma diferente, rara y muy...molesta.</p><p>
  <em>El umbral de la puerta es tierra firme, Yut-Lung altamar. Quédate en tierra firme, no entres al agua, Ash, aléjate del agua.</em>
</p><p>Oh, ahí estaba la señal de alerta, el «corre o muere» que su cerebro enviaba cada que tenía el instinto de acercarse de más. Yut-Lung definitivamente era peligroso, era hermoso pero a veces actuaba como un errante, era muy mezquino y su día consistía en molestarlo.</p><p>Entonces, si todo estaba en su contra, ¿por qué se alejó del umbral? ¿Por qué caminó hacía él? ¿Por qué...por qué ahora estaba prácticamente sobre él?</p><p>Yut-Lung abrió los ojos al sentir la cálida respiración del rubio contra su piel, en esa posición aún podía ver la superficie, empujarlo no sería un problema, encerrarse junto a Sing mucho menos.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y vaya, esas palabras le robaron el aliento al mayor.</p><p>Todo, en apariencia, parecía ser gélido en Yut-Lung pero su respiración era cálida. Estaba vivo y no muerto como su apariencia reflejaba.</p><p>
  <em>Quédate en tierra firme, no entres al agua, aléjate del agua.</em>
</p><p>—¿Si o no?</p><p>Elegir entre el trampolín con las tijeras en mano o las profundidades de un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar, vaya dilema. Yut-Lung se sentía bien cuando cortaba sus muñecas y la muerte tocaba a la puerta, ¿sería capaz de dejarlo de lado por Ash? ¿Una muerte más prolongada y agónica?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>Los labios de Ash eran cálidos, también muy suaves pero su cercanía no fue gentil o amistosa, incluso el paso de su lengua por la cavidad bucal del menor fue un caos, se llevó su aliento por completo. Y Yut-Lung solo pudo pensar en que era <em>injusto</em>, el rubio parecía tener más experiencia, la persona con quién la adquirió poco importaba, la molestia del azabache giraba alrededor de su competitividad nata.</p><p>Incluso en aquella intima caricia quería demostrar qué podía dar más, que no se dejaría dominar tan fácil así que puso a prueba el deseo acumulado en su cuerpo y sin miedo de ser juzgado como torpe o primerizo enredó su lengua con la contraria.</p><p>Incrementó la ferocidad de sus movimientos, gritando silenciosamente «más, más, más». Quería más de su calor, más de su cercanía, no por afecto, era egoísta y solo deseaba fundirse con el cuerpo de Ash.</p><p>Todo en él era cálido, su respiración, su aliento, su piel, incluso el latido de su corazón retumbaba con fiereza como el rugido de un león.</p><p>Ash era un león, uno que lo estaba engullendo pero él, él era la presa que salteaba ansiosa a su estómago.</p><p>Yut-Lung soltó un jadeo ante la sorpresa de verse objeto de las manos del mayor, sus ojos brillaron con deleite ante esa nueva sensación, estaba seguro que de no ser por el rubio, jamás habría sentido lo mismo con otro.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y enganchó sus manos a la espalda de Ash mientras se dejaba hacer y deshacer, podía sentir el recorrido de sus labios por su cuello, magullándolo a su paso, estaba seguro que eso dejaría marcas, unas manchas rojizas, quizá purpuras si su piel se encontraba muy delicada aquella noche.</p><p>También percibió a sus dedos traviesos engullirse debajo de su ropa, subiendo y bajando por su espalda, recorriendo sus piernas por arriba del pantalón para después regresar y tirar de la tela para dejarlo expuesto.</p><p>Sus manos eran como las olas del mar y lo estaban dejando devastado, solo podía cooperar para sacarse la ropa lo más rápido posible, ansiaba el contacto piel a piel como nunca imaginó.</p><p>A ojos del rubio, Yut-Lung era un lienzo en blanco, no podía estar más encantado con las marcas que iba dejando a su paso o las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo.</p><p>Los labios purpuras pasaron a verse ligeramente rosados por la constante presión, las venas se vieron acompañadas de ronchas rosadas, sus pezones incluso se irguieron ante las morididitas con las que los estimuló. Y qué decir de los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de aquella malhablada boca.</p><p>El azabache estaba a su merced, siendo un total desastre en cuerpo y alma.</p><p>Pero de todas las reacciones posibles, si había algo que Ash nunca hubiera esperado de aquel encuentro, fue sostener el cuerpo tembloroso del azabache. Tembloroso y lloroso, como aquella vez en que lo encontró cortándose mientras se repetía una y otra vez que <em>no merecía vivir</em>.</p><p>La única diferencia era que en aquella ocasión el azabache hizo saber su disgusto ante el tacto ajeno mientras que esa vez suplicaba por más.</p><p>Podrían ir despacio, podrían ser la encarnación de una escena de cuento de hadas, pero no residían en uno, estaban rodeados de cadáveres vivientes que en cualquier momento podrían arrebatarles la vida.</p><p>Ese no era un acto de amor, fue deseo y curiosidad lo que los guió al regazo del otro. El amor vendría después, con el paso de los días, cuando las caricias dejaran de ser menos bruscas a ser un poema tácito, con una delicadeza capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.</p><p>En aquel momento lo que Yut-Lung buscaba era sentirse vivo y el único medio que conocía para obtenerlo era mediante el dolor.</p><p>—Hazme sentir vivo. —Fue lo que sollozó cuando Ash pretendió ser dulce e ir con cuidado al abrirse paso en su interior.</p><p>Sing fue el único sorprendido a la mañana siguiente cuando descubrió que los dos parecían haber tenido una pelea, incluso regañó al azabache por los rasguños que le dejó a Ash en la espalda. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El tacto inició como algo ocasional pero con el transcurso de los días Yut-Lung comenzó a buscar, a veces solo era la mirada de Ash perdida en el horizonte, otra era solamente su calor y en ocasiones contadas sus caricias.</p><p>Sabía que se estaba hundiendo más y más cuando sonreía inconscientemente al verlo hacer absolutamente nada, su corazón palpitaba como si hubiera estado en un súper maratón y aunque él no lo viera por la ausencia de espejos, su piel se coloreaba ligeramente.</p><p>Seguía preguntándose qué era esa sensación, esa que lo obligaba a preocuparse por todo y hundirse en la nada. Con ella todo se volvía más significativo, algo tan simple como un roce de manos se transformaba en una bomba que arrasaba con su cordura, destruyendo a su paso la monotonía y transformando su alrededor en un verdadero paraíso.</p><p>Estaba seguro que no ser por aquella maravillosa y fatídica sensación habría estado en guardia alta, y jamás habría entrado por cuenta propia a la boca del lobo. Para su desgracia estaba tan encantado que incluso si desviaba la mirada a la fila de edificios en ruinas seguía concentrado en la unión de su mano con la de Ash.</p><p>Eso había sido algo que él no había buscado y era la razón por la que estuviera carcomiéndose la cabeza, el rubio a veces hacía cosas como esa cuando sabía que no era necesario. En las noches dejaba sobre sus hombros alguna chaqueta o algo que pudiera darle calor, también solía observarlo hasta quedarse dormido y hasta procuraba asegurarse que comiera una ración suficiente para que en las noches no tuviera que desatar su instinto salvaje.</p><p>A lo largo del día —cuando no tenían que cazar palomas o huir de hordas de errantes— sujetaba su mano, casi como si temiera dejarlo atrás. Y era eso, justo eso, lo que no dejaba de carcomerle la cabeza al azabache.</p><p>Yut-Lung hacía todas esas cosas —y más— por Sing, porque lo amaba, era el niño de sus ojos. Su mamá solo le enseñó a tener esa clase de amor, no estaba seguro si tenía un nombre en especifico pero era destinado a seres muy cercanos. Suponía que era diferente a lo que Ash sentía por él y viceversa porque hacían esas <em>cosas</em>. Hasta dejaba marcas en su cuerpo y a veces lo hacía sangrar, claro que esto siempre era porque él se lo pedía pero seguía siendo distinto.</p><p>Estaba tan confundido y encantado por partes iguales, y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo.</p><p>—Yut...</p><p>Sing dejó de dar saltitos en los charcos y se detuvo frente a los mayores, ese día briznaba por lo que tenía que usar un chubasquero un poco roto, aún asi seguía luciendo tierno.</p><p>—¿Mnm?</p><p>—Quiero hacer pis —avisó mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda —respondió el azabache sin pensar. A veces era muy grosero con todo el mundo de una forma tan genuina que ni siquiera Sing se salvaba.</p><p>—Yut-Lung —lo reprendió Ash—. Puedes hacer aquí —señaló hacía la oxidada coraza de un automóvil. Poco después soltó la mano del azabache y se dirigió al lugar para constatar que no hubiera ninguna amenaza alrededor, cuando terminó le hizo señas al pequeño con la mano para que se acercara y después lo dejó solo.</p><p>El azabache observó su mano vacía con gran interés, seguía un poco cálida por la anterior cercanía del rubio.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash—. Has estado muy distraído.</p><p>Yut-Lung se limitó a al los hombros, tampoco era como si quisiera hablarle sobre lo que pensaba, no quería que volviera a observarlo como un bicho raro ya que pasar de esa etapa al «más, más, más» había costado más de lo que parecía.</p><p>—¡Manos arriba!</p><p>El azabache no pudo verlo al instante ya que estaba de espaldas al desconocido, solo pudo notar la incomodidad en los ojos de Ash, alzar las manos como se le pedía y girar lentamente. En algún punto Sing dejó de orinar y corrió a resguardarse detrás de él.</p><p>La persona que los amenazaba con disparar era un hombre adulto, cabello canoso y una infinidad de arrugas en la cara, portaba un traje militar y un chaleco antibalas.</p><p>La aparición de ese individuo fue el primer indicio de que habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.</p><p>—Solo estamos de paso —aseguró el rubio con voz firme y serena.</p><p>El hombre lo ignoró por completo y centró su atención en Yut-Lung, al igual que Ash como la primera vez que se vieron, entrecerró los ojos y le apuntó con su arma.</p><p>—¿Dónde te mordieron?</p><p>—No me mordieron.</p><p>Ash dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente y luego hacía un lado para proteger a los menores con su cuerpo.</p><p>—No lo mordieron —repitió pero por el semblante del militar se podía ver que sus palabras lo irritaron aún más.</p><p>—¡Coronel! —exclamó una gentil voz.</p><p>Ante ellos pareció un chico de unos veintitantos años, cabello turmalina y ojos cobrizos, el desconocido se interpuso entre el arma del militar y el rubio.</p><p>Yut-Lung frunció el entrecejo, si el militar estaba irritándolo, aquel chico lo ponía completamente de malas.</p><p>—Joven Okumura, estas personas no son animales que pueda adoptar. Le recomiendo que se aleje de ellos, uno luce en la etapa final del virus.</p><p>—¿Okumura Eiji? —replicó Ash con una pizca de esperanza.</p><p>El chico lo miró de soslayo, al inicio con precaución pero al reconocer sus orbes jade se giró por completo con emoción.</p><p>—¡Ash!</p><p>Después de esa parte Yut-Lung dejo de prestarle atención a la conversación, solo podía ver las bocas moverse tanto del rubio como del tal Eiji, el militar bajó su arma después de las ordenes del chico y los tres intercambiaron más palabras, de vez en cuando tanto Eiji como el Coronel le lanzaban miradas discretas, seguramente Ash se estaba inventando una excusa para su apariencia.</p><p>Sing abrazó al azabache y levantó la cabeza, buscando la mirada del mayor.</p><p>—Ash los conoce, no creo que nos hagan daño —aseguró pero solo recibió una mueca de desagrado de parte de Yut-Lung.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos el trío dejo de hablar y se acercaron más a ellos, Eiji lucía sonriente mientras que el Coronel seguía barriéndolo con la mirada con asco.</p><p>—Lamento la violenta presentación, pero el Coronel Foxx es el encargado de nuestra seguridad así que es un poco brusco con las personas que nos encontramos en el camino —explicó.</p><p>Yut-Lung lo ignoro por completo y centró su atención en el rubio.</p><p>—Ya los saludaste, ahora vayámonos.</p><p>—Eiji dice que nos podemos quedar en su refugio.</p><p>El moreno asintió con dulzura.</p><p>—No es mucho lo que podemos ofrecerles pero les aseguro que se sentirán en casa.</p><p>—Su refugio está en el centro de la ciudad —recalcó Yut-Lung volviendo a ignorar la presencia de Eiji.</p><p>—¿Hay alguna en especifico por la que no quieras ir con nosotros? —La voz de Foxx se coló en la conversación con pesadez, incluso Sing se vio obligado a separarse del azabache y darle un vistazo al hombre, no lucía nada amigable.</p><p>—¿Mi derecho a elegir?</p><p>Foxx ensombreció más su rostro.</p><p>—Yut, vayamos con ellos al menos para hacernos de provisiones y descansar —añadió Ash.</p><p>Otro grupo de personas apareció en el campo de visión del azabache, todos eran hombres a excepción de una mujer, la mayoría portaba trajes militares y otros ropa de civil como Eiji.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —replicó la mujer—. Se demoraron tanto que creímos que estaban en problemas.</p><p>Foxx rió entre dientes.</p><p>—El señorito Okumura ha encontrado más animales que adoptar.</p><p>—¡Coronel! —replicó el moreno y Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Ash aprovechó la llegada del grupo para acercarse al azabache y pedirle que aceptara, no irían necesariamente a su refugio pero al menos podrían acompañarlos parte del camino y como Yut-Lung estaba tan hundido con las miradas del rubio no supo más que aceptar entre dientes.</p><p>Al parecer entre el grupo que se encontraron había un científico muy famoso, se llamaba Max-y-algo, a Yut-Lung le importaba poco su presencia así que ni siquiera puso atención, solo se le quedó su nombre y el que su esposa era la mujer del grupo, ah, y que si se encontraron con ellos fue porque cada fin de mes salían a explorar los alrededores en busca de sujetos de prueba para Max.</p><p>El hombre buscaba una cura para toda esa mierda, punto importante considerando que Ash no dejaba de asegurarle que confiara en ellos, al parecer conocía a Eiji-ser-celestial de algún maldito lado y eso era suficiente para que su león se convirtiera en un tierno gato. Lo odiaba tanto.</p><p>Y como Eiji parecía valer más que él, Ash se alejó de ellos y pasó parte del trayecto hablando con el desconocido —no tan desconocido—, dejándolo a él a merced de las miradas curiosas.</p><p>En un punto Max sacó de su mochila un extraño aparato y sin pedir permiso lo acercó a la frente del azabache, tras un pitido algo apareció en la pantalla y el científico se alarmó.</p><p>—¡Deténganse! ¡Este chico necesita atención médica! ¡Su temperatura es demasiado baja! —alertó.</p><p>—No me jodas —replicó el azabache—. Estoy bien.</p><p>Pero para ese momento el grupo ya se había detenido y arremolinado a su alrededor, Foxx de inmediato se colocó junto a Max.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—Su temperatura es muy baja... —No solo su temperatura, estaba seguro que si le tomaba el pulso este sería demasiado bajo, tanto como para considerarlo más muerto que vivo. </p><p>—Busquemos un refugio donde pasar la noche, ahí podrá atenderlo.</p><p>—No es necesario. —Yut-Lung tiró de Sing más cerca de él, sentía que los militares a su alrededor le estaban cerrando el paso y para variar Ash no parecía estar cerca, mucho menos Eiji.</p><p>—De acuerdo —cedió Foxx, sorprendiendo tanto a los hermanos como a sus compañeros—. Si estás bien no te molestará que Max te haga una prueba de sangre.</p><p>Sing apretó el cuerpo de Yut-Lung en sus brazos y susurró.</p><p>—¿Qué significa?</p><p>Yut-Lung retrocedió un par de pasos, sin despegar la mirada de la de Foxx.</p><p>—<em>Erroc.</em></p><p>Eso respondía en parte a la pregunta del menor, era su código de escape, uno tan simple como para que pudiera ser aprendido con rapidez. Sing no preguntó el porqué usaba el código o titubeó al moverse, si Yut-Lung lo usaba era por algo.</p><p>Corrió.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Está bien que nos alejemos del grupo?</p><p>Por supuesto que no lo estaba porque si algo había aprendido en todos esos años era que si quería asegurar la supervivencia de su grupo tenía que mantenerlos reunidos, ni siquiera estando con los hermanos se había alejado. Pero confiaba en Eiji y también deseaba tiempo a solas con él para ponerse al corriente de su vida. Tenía doce años cuando lo conoció y catorce cuando tuvieron que alejarse, seis años a la deriva no se recuperarían de un minuto a otro, en especial considerando que el reloj estaba en su contra.</p><p>—No te preocupes, usamos los mismos refugios durante las expediciones así que no será un problema encontrarlos —aseguró Eiji mientras tomaba asiento a la orilla de la banqueta. Ash imitó su acción y ambos terminaron observando lo que parecía ser una vieja heladería.</p><p>—Nuestro refugio es muy seguro —habló el moreno después de unos segundos de silencio.</p><p>—Eiji...</p><p>—Sé que ellos fueron la razón por la que perdiste a tu hermano pero te aseguro que ya no queda ninguno, el virus se ha encargado de ellos.</p><p>No podía replicar nada en su contra, en el grupo nadie lo reconoció y él tampoco pudo señalar a alguno de ellos, quizá en el refugio habría uno que otro, pero habían pasado tantos años que seguro no lo reconocerían.</p><p>—Max es muy bueno en su trabajo, estamos seguros que encontrará una cura, no pronto pero lo hará.</p><p>—Debo convencerlos primero —musitó sin dejar de repasar con la mirada las ruinas de la heladería.</p><p>—¿Y si no los convences?</p><p>—Podrías venir con nosotros.</p><p>—No puedo dejar a mi hermana y ella necesita los medicamentos del refugio.</p><p>Otro largo silencio, Ash no podía entenderlo, en la intimidad era cuando mejor se desenvolvían, hablaban de sus penas y reían con cualquier cosa que pudiera darles una pizca de felicidad. Sin embargo, ahora parecían tirar para diferentes lados de una cuerda, uno de los dos tendría que ceder y ese siempre había sido Ash pero por alguna razón no quería prometerle nada al moreno.</p><p>—Quédate conmigo. —Eiji se inclinó hasta recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio, Ash disfrutó esa muestra de cercanía y sin dudarlo lo envolvió en sus brazos.</p><p>Adoraba la calidez de Eiji.</p><p>—¡Tenemos problemas! —Un chico de cabello castaño apareció a mitad de la calle, lucía sudoroso por la carrera.</p><p>La pareja se separó y se puso de pie para encontrarlo a mitad del camino, el chico ni siquiera se dio tiempo de respirar y habló apresuradamente.</p><p>—¡Foxx está persiguiendo al chico que venía con él! —Señaló con la mirada a Ash.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—¡No lo sé! Solo...solo ordenó que todos fueran detrás de él.</p><p>Ash no esperó más explicaciones y comenzó a correr de regreso, podía escuchar la voz de Eiji llamándolo a sus espaldas pero ni siquiera el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos lo hizo detenerse.</p><p>Yut-Lung podía llegar a ser peor que un grano en el culo pero si de algo estaba seguro era de dos cosas: el azabache moriría antes de dejar que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a él o a Sing y que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que llegara a tanto.</p><p>Seguía sin comprender lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la mayoría de las veces su mente estaba brumosa y solo hasta que algo externo interfería se daba cuenta que buscaba con la mirada la caótica presencia del menor.</p><p>Si los militares atrapaban al azabache solo podía esperar reunirse con un cadáver o con un moribundo Yut-Lung encerrado en algún laboratorio.</p><p>—<em>Tsss...tssss...tsss... ¡Ash estamos....tsss...tssss... cine!....</em></p><p>Ash se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz de Sing proviniendo de su bolsillo, había olvidado por completo la existencia del walkie talkie.</p><p>—Sing, repite lo que dijiste. ¿Están cerca del cine o dentro del cine?</p><p>—<em>Tsss....tsss....¡cine! Tsss....tsss...rápido...</em></p><p>—¿Sing?</p><p>Por un momento todo fue estática pero entre el ruido pudo percibir algunas voces, una de ellas era la de Sing y la otra de Yut-Lung, parecían estar discutiendo.</p><p>—<em>Tsss...tsss.. avises, está fol....tsss... con el tipo ese...</em></p><p>Para ese punto Eiji ya había alcanzado a Ash, por lo tanto observó el artefacto con vergüenza extrema ante el comentario del azabache.</p><p>—¡Yut-Lung! —lo reprendió Ash—. Dime exactamente dónde están.</p><p>—<em>Tsss...tsss...creí...boca ocupada....con su... tsss...tsss</em></p><p>De repente hubo silencio, habían perdido la comunicación.</p><p>—¿Dónde está el cine?</p><p>Eiji apartó la mirada del walkie talkie y señaló la calle a su derecha.</p><p>—Tienes que girar por la derecha y avanzar cinco cuadras más o menos.</p><p>Ash asintió e hizo un ademán de irse pero el moreno lo sujetó del brazo, evitando que se moviera.</p><p>—Iré contigo.</p><p>A simple vista las calles estaban desoladas como de costumbre, se encontraron a unos cuantos miembros del grupo de Eiji en el camino, entre ellos a Max y su esposa, el hombre les explicó superficialmente lo que había sucedido y eso incentivó al rubio a darse prisa.</p><p>Foxx no sabía que Yut-Lung podía curar el virus pero seguramente sospechaba que era especial debido a sus características físicas, obtenerlo significaría la salvación de la humanidad pero incluso Max no estaba de acuerdo con la captura del azabache.</p><p>Una cosa era pedirle muestras de su sangre periódicamente y otra era tratarlo como un criminal.</p><p>Al llegar al cine, el cual anteriormente era un teatro y por eso lucía muy majestuoso en la superficie, no se encontraron con ninguna irregularidad, lo cual le hizo pensar a Ash que quizá habían llegado tarde o se habían equivocado de ubicación.</p><p>Eiji al verlo tan aturdido estiró su mano y sujetó la suya con delicadeza, dándole un apretón de paso.</p><p>—Estarán bien.</p><p>Un cine que anteriormente fue un teatro no era un buen refugio, la oscuridad del lugar daba para que cazadores y errantes lo eligieran como lugar de acecho pero considerando que la mayoría de cosas que hacía el azabache se decantaban por el factor suicida, Ash no podía esperar nada peor.</p><p>Entraron al recinto sigilosamente, su objetivo no era molestar a los zombies, solo constatar el bienestar de los hermanos. En la parte del lobby no encontraron nada fuera de lo común más que los restos del walkie talkie, el par intercambió una mirada de preocupación ya que eso significaba que Foxx había llegado a ellos.</p><p>Continuaron caminando por las salas sin éxito alguno, revisaron los baños hasta que finalmente optaron por dirigirse a la parte trasera, lugar que estaba destinado únicamente para los empleados.</p><p>Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta Ash pudo escuchar el quejido de Sing así que de un golpe tiró la madera y cuando los menores aparecieron en su campo de visión pudo respirar en paz.</p><p>Yut-Lung cargaba a Sing por la espalda, uno de sus brazos rodeaba su boca para evitar que hablara mientras que el otro lo aprisionaba de la cintura.</p><p>Cuando el niño vio a Ash le dio un mordisco a su hermano y corrió a los brazos de este.</p><p>—¡Yut quería irse sin ti pero yo le dije que vendrías!</p><p>El azabache resopló y desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la figura de Eiji.</p><p>—¿Foxx está aquí? Encontramos el walkie talkie hecho pedazos...</p><p>Sing negó.</p><p>—Yut-Lung lo rompió, dijo que no quería hablar contigo porque seguramente estabas <em>fojando</em> con Eiji.</p><p>Ash ni siquiera se atrevió a corregir a Sing, optó por acribillar con la mirada al azabache.</p><p>—¿Qué? Te fuiste justo cuando a ese tipo se le cruzaron los cables e intentó atraparme, si no estabas pensando con tu segunda cabeza, no le hallo explicación a tu desaparición —replicó Yut-Lung.</p><p>—Solo hablamos —objetó Eiji. Yut-Lung alzó una ceja y lo observó con desdén.</p><p>—No te hablé así que cállate.</p><p>—No te permito que le hables de esa manera —interfirió Ash—. Si quieres molestarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.</p><p>—¡Por su culpa insististe en que los acompañáramos y ahora un militar loco quiere atraparme!</p><p>Sing se aferró a las piernas de Ash y observó la discusión con pesar, no había entendido lo de la segunda cabeza, los humanos solo tenían una, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Da igual —añadió el azabache, sujetó a Sing y lo jaló hacía él. Con cuidado lo cargó y se centró en Eiji, su semblante era más tranquilo que antes—. Ese tipo nos estará buscando por toda la ciudad de ser necesario así que dime alguna forma de salir de aquí sin ser visto.</p><p>—Las alcantarillas pero en ese lugar hay muchos zombies de todo tipo, no es seguro.</p><p>Yut-Lung se hizo paso entre el par mientras agitaba una mano en el aire.</p><p>—Dije que daba igual, gracias, creo.</p><p>Sing alzó la cabeza y observó a Ash con los ojos llorosos.</p><p>—¿No vendrás?</p><p>El azabache chasqueó la lengua y aceleró el paso.</p><p>—Ash siempre buscó a Eiji, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo dejará por nosotros? —musitó.</p><p>Yut-Lung lo sabía desde el momento en que el rubio dejó de parecer molesto, acercarse a él era una maldita condena de muerte, de no ser por su presencia Foxx jamás lo hubiera notado y no estaría huyendo de más peligros.</p><p>Además, Eiji era muy diferente a él, tenía mejillas y labios rosados, su piel tenía color y desbordaba energía en cualquier momento. En cambio él era como un cadáver, quizá por eso el rubio había decidido acercarse a él, pensando que como un muerto no tendría sentimientos y por lo tanto no se sentiría usado si algún día llegaba a encontrar a Eiji y lo dejaba.</p><p>Por un instante Yut-Lung deseó volverse ese cadáver o al menos que la apatía regresara, ahora no tenía de otra más que fingir que no le importaba.</p><p>Salió con Sing en brazos a hurtadillas, corrió a un callejón cercano y con la ayuda del pequeño retiraron la tapa de la alcantarilla. El hedor que escapó del agujero hizo vomitar a Sing pero sin otra ruta de escape lo único que podía hacer era soportarlo.</p><p>Yut-Lung fue el primero en bajar, la luz que entraba era apenas suficiente para ver la forma de su mano entre tanta oscuridad, también podía escuchar a los zombies tanto al frente como detrás y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía por dónde ir.</p><p>A pesar de ello mantuvo la calma y ayudó a Sing a bajar, para evitar que pudiera contagiarse de algo procuró cargarlo para que no estuviera en contacto con el agua que se deslizaba por el canal.</p><p>—Extraño a Ash —susurró el pequeño.</p><p>—No han pasado ni cinco minutos, deja de ser tan dramático.</p><p>—P-pero Ash era nuestro amigo...</p><p>Yut-Lung quería golpear a Sing hasta sacarle esa idea de la cabeza pero no fue capaz, en su lugar continuó caminando.</p><p>—Sing, debes aprender que en este mundo hay personas más especiales que otras, las personas siempre las van a preferir a ellas sobre a nosotros. Eiji es especial y por eso tantas personas lo siguen, incluso Ash quiere estar con él.</p><p>—¡Tu también eres especial! ¡Mucho más que Eiji!</p><p>Yut-Lung sonrió con pesar.</p><p>—¿En serio crees eso?</p><p>—¡Si! Sabes cantar, tocar el piano, eres muy inteligente y además eres bueno cazando palomas. ¡Eres como un suúper héroe!</p><p>—Tienes razón...pero al final todos elegirán a alguien como a Eiji porque es amable, ¿o acaso no te gustaría tener un hermano como él?</p><p>Sing frunció el ceño y negó repetidas veces.</p><p>—Yo te quiero a ti, Yut. No importa si me regañas, tampoco me importa si Eiji es más amable, tu tienes algo que él nunca tendrá.</p><p>—¿Y eso es?</p><p>—¡Adivina!</p><p>—Argh, ya mejor cállate.</p><p>Yut-Lung dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse, no podía ver a través de la oscuridad pero podía escuchar cómo algo se acercaba a sus espaldas, se giró y sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados por una luz.</p><p>Tras parpadear pudo acostumbrarse a ella, arrugó la frente al notar al rubio acercándose con una lámpara en mano.</p><p>—¡Ash! —Sing de inmediato lo llamó e hizo un ademán de querer alcanzarlo pero casi se cayó de los brazos del azabache.</p><p>—Caminas muy rápido —comentó el mayor cuando la distancia entre ellos era menor a la de un metro.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Ash alzó los hombros.</p><p>—Hasta donde me quedé escapábamos de Foxx.</p><p>—¡Ash nos eligió! —explicó Sing con alegría—. Te dije que eras más especial que Eiji.</p><p>—Sing, cierra maldita boca. A ojos de Ash nadie puede ser más perfecto que esa cosa.</p><p>Ash suspiró con pesadez, se llevó la mano libre a la frente y negó.</p><p>—Dime qué fue lo que hice o dije lo que te hizo creer que prefiero a Eiji porque yo no lo entiendo.</p><p>—Puedo enlistarte al menos diez cosas.</p><p>—¡¿Diez?!</p><p>De acuerdo, eso explicaba porque tanta hostilidad desde el momento en que se encontraron al moreno. A pesar de que Yut-Lung parecía odiar a la humanidad, ese odio no podía ser injustificado o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba al rubio.</p><p>—Hemos estado juntos desde hace un mes —añadió—. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de nuestro tiempo juntos?</p><p>Sing negó.</p><p>—Tres meses.</p><p>—No me refiero a esa clase de estar juntos —explicó Ash—, cuando seas mayor te lo explicaremos.</p><p>Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Se refiere a cuando dos personas están desnudas en la cama, una abre las piernas y la otra mete su...</p><p>—¡Yut-Lung! Apenas es un niño, no es el momento ni el lugar.</p><p>Sing hizo un mohín y se recargó contra el hombro del azabache.</p><p>—Ya mejor no pregunto nada.</p><p>—Solo regresa con Eiji por el bien de mi sanidad mental —apeló Yut-Lung a la par que daba media vuelta—. Su refugio puede ser un hogar, si vienes con nosotros tendrás que dormir entre la mierda hasta que averigüemos por dónde salir.</p><p>Así era como debieron ser las cosas en un inicio, el rubio no debió de involucrarse con ellos o viceversa. Sus caminos estaban destinados a separarse desde el inicio, estar juntos era como llevarle la contraria a las olas del mar, al final serían arrastrados al inicio.</p><p>Su relación sería más problemática con el paso del tiempo y ambos desearían nunca haberse conocido, prefería terminarlo todo antes de ensuciar sus recuerdos felices.</p><p>Al menos llevaría la calidez de Ash en su memoria, abrazaría con fuerza ese recuerdo hasta el final de su existencia.</p><p>—¿Qué demon....</p><p>Los labios de Ash eran muy cálidos.</p><p>—<em>Wacala</em>, Ash te dio de su baba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>《¿Fin?》</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Con el AshEiji (y la mayoría de ships de Banana Fish) veo una relación magnética, hay atracción y complemento, sin embargo, con el AshYut todo lo que puedo imaginarme es una tormenta eléctrica —una constante batalla entre dos elementos por dominar al otro— que bien puede ser hermosa bajo el lente adecuado o un completo desastre para el corazón sensible.</p><p>Y aunque es mi ship culposa #1 sentí que sería un reto trasladar mi percepción de la pareja a un relato tan corto (cofcof bueno, ni tanto, ya que sumando las dos partes fueron cerca de 20 000 palabras), además que cambié mi idea como tres veces, so... Fui un caos lo cual supongo está bien considerando que veo el AshYut como uno, supongo.</p><p>Tengo que mejorar muchos aspectos de la narrativa erótica (lo lamento, esto quedó más lime que nada) pero considero que al menos si se sintió la tensión sexual entre el par xD</p><p>Por supuesto, cabe aclarar que este relato no fue escrito para que "shipeen" a Ash con Yut-Lung, fue fanservice más que nada para quienes amamos a la pareja. También con este fic me quité la espinita de escribir sobre un AU de zombies con los personajes de Banana Fish xD</p><p>Me estoy enrollando mucho, solo quiero decir que aunque el fic podría dar para más capítulos y así desarrollar el romance AshYut así como darle seguimiento a la cacería de Foxx contra nuestro azabache pero no creo hacer un extra, al menos no pronto, quizá algún día me encuentre aburrida y diga "Vamos a resolver el misterio de la existencia de Yut-Lung". </p><p>En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden darse una vuelta por el resto de relatos ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>